Seed of the Unknown
by Ariadne
Summary: The destiny of one young woman maybe Hwoarang's undoing.
1. Prologue

Note: The story takes place six months after Tekken 3. I'm just a new fan of Tekken and I am only familiar with Tekken Tag Tournament. So if I get any of the character's backgrounds messed up, then I'm sorry. I just want to let you know ahead of time before you read on. This is only to caution you. 

**_Seed of the Unknown:  _**

## A story based on Tekken Tag Tournament

# Prologue

The old man gazed longingly into the fire. Something troubled his mind and therefore he could not sleep. He sat with his hands resting on his kneecaps and his back erect. He looked like an Indian bonding with the fire. When he couldn't sleep, neither could his student. She peeked through the crack of the curtains that offered the room its privacy. Concerned eyes studied the aged man, her mind contemplating over the reason why her master look sodden. The young apprentice thought she could leave unnoticed, but the elder knew she was standing there. He called out to her. 

"Xiaoyu." 

The girl jerked. "Here," she said, once over the surprise. 

"Sit where I can see you." 

She obeyed, placing herself before him, copying his posture and waited permission to speak. 

It seemed nearly an eternity before the master spoke. Xiaoyu's eyelids were nearly closed by the time he talked to her. "The winds have changed and they carry angry spirits. Constantly, they speak to me and forbid me to rest." 

"Do you know what has angered them," she politely asked. 

"They will not tell me," he replied simply, "but they keep repeating a name." 

Xiaoyu remained silent. She awaited further explanation. 

"_Naya…Naya."_ Wang mimicked. 

"Who?" 

"A girl born of the Unknown. She has the power to determine everyone's fate. Naïve and innocent, it will be easy for her to fall into the hands of evil. If the wicked control her, there is no hope, but if good saves her in time, then all will be well. However, at all costs, she must remain alive. There are those who wish her dead, but they are blind to the outcome. The life of all earth's defenses will die with her." 

Xiaoyu sat silent. She had no reply to match her master's chilling message. However, she was not oblivious to Wang's cry for help. 

"What is it you wish me to do?" 

A pause and then, "Find her. Find her before they do." 

Xiaoyu stood and respectfully bowed to her master. He was giving her the final test. After thirteen years of learning to master Hika-Shen, Xiaoyu was ready to prove herself. She was proud that Wang felt she was ready. Xiaoyu wanted to cry out with excitement, but contained herself. _You haven't done anything yet so don't get excited. _She told herself. _The best time to get worked up would be at the end. _Yet, like everyone else's trials, she didn't know where to start. 


	2. Chapter One

# Seed of the Unknown:

A story based on Tekken Tag Tournament

*CONTINUED FROM PROLOGUE*

# Chapter One

He knew he would find that pervert here, but why would he have picked a place less indecent? According to the man's profile, he liked to walk in topless bars, not regular dance clubs. 

This place really wasn't a strip bar, but the dancers and waitresses wore skimpy outfits and had to accept a man's tip shoved down her bikini panties. The dancers were locked in golden cages and forced to dance in order to five off a sense of bondage. No wonder the place prospered. If a man came here to see no skin, then he would at least feel a little dominant. This place had the power to raise a little stamina. 

Detective Lei Wulong traded his shirt and tie for one evening to dress as a pimp. He knew that management would not like the idea of a known law enforcer on their premises. Besides, it strengthened his chances on catching Bryan Fury, an American drug lord and terrorist who, for several months, threatened the streets of Tokyo. Drug use and drug possession increased in the last six months and this man was responsible for its widespread. Lei eyes his target from twenty feet away. So close…_so close! _He could just do it now. Pull out his handcuffs and make an arrest. Or better yet just shoot the man, but then what would Lei gain from that? Besides, the man was unarmed. It would be too was to get him now, yet it _wasn't_ supposed to be easy. Bryan kept disappearing and every time Lei found him, Bryan managed to slip through his fingers. _He probably isn't along. It's just too easy._

And he was right. Bryan wasn't alone. For the past ten minutes, he had been sitting at a bar, his hungry eyes glued to a brown-haired, Caucasian woman dancing in one of the gilded cages. When she finished her performance she joined him. He bought her a drink and the two engaged into a heated discussion. 

Lei wasn't one for reading lips, but he could make out, "she's dancing next", and "follow her", but that was all. He could figure that they were waiting on someone to perform, possibly in the cage in front of them. No sooner had the thought left his mind, a slender, athletic woman entered the cage. She closed the door behind her and crouched into starting position.Music roared as light livened the room. The young woman started to dance. She moved demurely and without a trace of exotic lust. Yet, she won every man's ardent stare, even Lei's. There was something about her, innocent and sweet. And her face… 

He couldn't stop staring at her and neither could Bryan. Every man watched her and all cold feel his… Lei shook his head. _No way, the girl's too young. Idiot! _

His senses came alive again. He waited for her to finish dancing, knowing Bryan wouldn't move until the girl stopped. Five minutes later, the girl left the stage and walked out the back door. A wave of protest arose, demanding more of the dancer. Many started to stand, making this a good time for Lei to make his approach. 

He did not lose sight of Bryan or his partner. Both were getting down from their stools and started walking out the back door. _They're following her! The bastards are going to stalk her! _Lei quickened his pace, nearly breaking into a run. He took caution not to follow so closely, but to maintain a clear view of them. Both followed the girl down the hall. She turned right into a dressing room and closed the door. Bryan and the other woman waited, both positioning on either side, getting ready for a clean snatch. Lei saw Bryan holding something in his pocket and an unsettling feeling settled inside of him. 

_No! _

__Lei was not fast enough to stop them. In that instant, the dancer's dressing room door opened and she was stepping out. Bryan's partner stuck out her foot and tripped the young woman. She was quick enough to restrain the dancer's hands behind her back and use her other hand to cover her mouth. 

Bryan no pulled out a gun and held it to the girl's head. It was loaded and ready to fire. He held the gun with one hand and jerked the woman's head back by her hair. He gazed sickeningly into her face while stroking her cheek with the gun. 

"It's a shame you had to be so beautiful and exotic." He taunted, "If I had my way, I would keep you." 

He grinned. 

"Well," he said, "sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Sweet dreams, Bitch." 

She was too fast for words. Somehow, the girl managed to roll over, kicking the lady who restrained her as she turned. The dancer's left foot smashed her female captor's left cheek. The captor fell, leaving only Bryan to deal with. To get rid of him, the girl finished off her move by wrapping her right leg around his neck and then smashing his face into the wall. He dropped the gun, but he was not unconscious. 

Quickly, the dancer got up and ran down the hallway to the nearest exit. She stepped on Bryan's back, but he grabbed her ankle. The girl tripped face-forward, and once again rolled over to kick him in the face. Bryan protested and cursed her. However, the dancer was running too fast too even care. 

Bryan reached over for the fun at his right side. He aimed and was ready to shoot when someone shot him first. Bryan paused and blinked. His right hand dropped the gun and now throbbed with roaring pain. He gazed behind him to see his partner, Anna, gone. She had slipped through the dressing room and was now outside since he saw the window through the open doorway. 

"Freeze," Lei said now holding his gun to Bryan's head. "You make one move and I'll shoot." 

"Detective Wulong," Bryan stated with a crude smile, "You have me now, but what makes you think you'll detain me for long?" 

The woman was incessant. The dancer headed toward the city park where the sight of trees promised a slight haven. Even if she slipped past the man, his cohort still trailed her. 

_I knew she could not be trusted. _

__She ran through a side entrance of the park. Her eyes surveyed the different trails, deciding which one would take her to the main entrance and into the sanctuary of a mild crowd. _As long as there are people around… _

__She got sidetracked. The dancer was snatched from behind and restrained by a woman. Anna pulled her hair and cupped her mouth. 

"You will pay for bashing my face!" Anna punched her on the left side of her face, leaving a bruise equal in size as Anna's. 

Anna turned the girl around to face her and pushed her. She held up her hands, preparing to fight. 

The dancer looked bored. 

Anna raised a brow. "Want more?" 

She reached into her cleavage and unsheathed a small object. She pressed a small button and instantly, three small blades popped out of nowhere. She glared like a sniper. "No problem." 

The dancer frowned. "Why are you after me," she asked. 

"Because I want you dead!" 

Anna swiped the small blade at her opponent, but she dodged it. 

The dancer straightened again and continued to study Anna. For six months the two had been working together, side by side. The club owner hired Anna because of her Irish looks and charm. She had a trashy way of dancing that said, "take me". Yet, despite how she performed, she was sweet and kind to all her coworkers. Yet, everyday, a white-haired man with a scar running up and down across his left eye came in every night to see Anna perform and then talk with her. Both would be sitting in front of the cage she danced in, his eyes ever boring into her. The dancer did not like the intentions that hid behind his crooked smile. 

The dancer kicked Anna's hand, depriving the weapon. Anna cursed and then dove for her. The dancer reacted by kicking her while she flew in mid-air. Anna fell and struggled to get up. Her mouth bled because of the dancers kick. 

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that," Anna screamed, distressed over her opponent's speed. 

"Self-taught." 

"Bull-" 

They fought and Anna managed to trap the girl with a headlock. The dancer struggled, scratching and pulling her arms. Anna smiled, enjoying her opponent's lack of defense, yet the dancer's next move would leave her speechless. The girl gripped Anna's arms, catapulted her legs backward and wove her legs around Anna's neck. Anna gasped for air and released the girl's head, now grabbing her throat. The dancer braced herself and pulled her torso up. Now she was in sitting position with her legs wrapped around Anna's neck for balance. The dancer dove for the ground, flipping forward, her legs still trapping Anna's neck. Her long leg's brought Anna over her as she nearly finished her flip and slammed her to the ground. Anna screamed and twisted. The girl knew that she would get up again since her back landed on the grass. 

Quickly, the dancer got up from the ground. Anna grabbed hold of her foot, refusing to let go. 

"Let go, damn you!" 

"Like hell I will." Anna snatched her little knife and prepared to stab her. 

The girl reacted quickly and kicked her opponent in the face. Anna released the knife and fell unconscious. It was at that moment the dancer heard the sirens. She panicked, knowing that the police would probably find her unconscious body lying in the park. Odd, though, the police cars were parked in front of the club. 

The girl clutched harder to her jacket. She didn't even have time to change into her street clothes. She wanted to go home so badly she just put on a jacket and left, not caring about what she wore beneath it. Like all the other dancers, she hated working there. The only reason why she stayed was for the money. It was more than enough to pay for her bills and tuition. As long as she kept a high grade point average, she thought that working there was worth it. 

Wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, she ran toward the main entrance of the park as fast as she could. She did not look care to look back, dear God she did not _want_ to look back. After that incident she could no longer work there. There were people after her, wishing her dead and she could not come up with a logical explanation for why they went after her. 

Her mind was too clouded with thoughts for her to even perceive that she now ran into the street. She did not even see the motorcycle coming her way. And by the time she noticed, it was too late. 


	3. Chapter Two

### Chapter Two

For six months his life had been hell. He thought that gaining fame and a fat checkbook would relieve his problems. The man was wrong. Nowadays, the only thing he enjoyed was riding his motorcycle, the wind blowing his hair as the surge of adrenaline freed his mind. He needed to feel a sense of danger. He hadn't felt that since the Iron Fist Tournament six months ago. Since then, Hwoarang was hailed as the best Tae Kwon Do artist. His name blazed in lights, especially now since he just finished making his second movie. 

It was by chance really on how he was discovered. The tournament trophy didn't mean anything to him, yet it won him a reputation as the next target of moviestar-seeking agents. He only wanted to avenge his late master, Baek Soo Dan, and defeat Jin in a real fight. But in the end it was Jin who needed his help and Hwoarang could not do much for him. He still did not like him, no matter how mentally disturbed Jin was. The only person who could save him was himself, but since his mother was deceased then who would? 

Hwoarang shook the matter aside. He did not want to think about his rival or any other of his pressures. He never thought that becoming an Asian celebrity would cost him his personal life. He had always liked girls, but now they bombarded him with attention and he nearly grew sick of it. If only he could find someone who would treat him for him…better yet, if she had never even heard of him at all. _If only I could just have five minutes alone… _

Even now, as he drove through the streets, some people recognized him by the color of his auburn hair. Some women whistled for his attention while they called out his name, as others practically chased him down the street. To relieve himself of the crowd, Hwoarang turned into another road. He decided to take the long way home, but he only used this as an excuse to prolong his bike riding. _Anything to get away! _

__He was just beginning to relax when a shadowy figure ran into the middle of the road. Hwoarang pressed his brake, but he did not react fast enough. The person ran past him, but the left handle on his bike hit her. The girl flipped sideways and landed on the ground, motionless. Hwoarang had a difficult time gaining control of his bike. He skid ten feet away, his bike landing on its side. Hwoarang cursed. However, his mind instantly thought of the girl he knocked over on the road. 

He ran over to her. She had landed on her back, her black hair spilled over her face. He slowly brushed it aside and instantly recognized the blood coming out her nose and lip. He inspected the other parts of her body to check if any bones were broken. The only injuries she suffered was a bleeding nose and mouth, along with a bruise on her left check. He was sure that he did not cause that. He noticed that she had no shoes on. Apparently, the woman must have ripped them off while running. He could tell that she was trying to escape from someone, but he saw no one chasing her. 

Hwoarang lightly slapped her cheeks, trying to gain her attention. The girl was knocked out cold and relied on him to care for her. _Great, now look what you've gotten yourself into!_ He cursed for having two drinks before he left. He wasn't a man for alcohol, but his status required him to be a social drinker. 

Carefully, he picked up the girl's lifeless body. Amazingly, she was pretty light. However, he could tell she was athletic by the shape of her legs. Her short jacket made him wonder if she had any garments underneath. _It's too cold for her to be running out here. _

He picked up his bike by the handle and set the girl in front of him. He didn't want to get her other leg to go over the other side, but instead let her sit side-saddled. Once he settled on the seat he restarted his bike and rode off into the night. 

Two hours later, Hwoarang's personal nurse examined the young girl. He had brought her to his penthouse and laid her on his bed. He figured that she would sleep until morning, which left him no choice, but to sleep on the floor. 

After checking her and bandaging her wounds, the nurse told him to let her stay there and rest. "She will be well enough to leave in the morning. Just allow her to sleep here for the night and tomorrow you can take her home." 

Hwoarang nodded, offered the nurse a drink, but she refused. So, he showed her out the door and gave his word to care for the stranger until she grew better. When he closed the door, he went back to his room to check on her. The nurse had taken off her jacket and put on one of his shirts on her. The only thing the stranger had on was a bikini, which horrified the nurse when she saw it. The nurse tried desperately not to look at the girl as she dressed her. Hwoarang found her distress amusing, but not as distracting as the girl's figure. The first thing he noticed were her legs and soon enough his eyes traveled from head to toe. He grew surprised when he realized the slight curve on his lips. _ _

"This is going to be interesting." 

When Hwoarang said this he frowned. _Don't be a pervert. _His inner conscience scolded. From then on he avoided looking at her. The only part of her he allowed to stare at was her face, and that too pleased him. She was lovely, innocent, and nearly too beautiful for words. He thought that a person would have to possess a personality that matched with their appearance in order for them to look beautiful, but that assumption was often false. Sure, he liked pretty girls, yet he tried to avoid them as much as possible. Their disgusting attitudes usually drove him away. Yet the last person he had to credit was his ex-girlfriend. The two of them had secretly dated during the Iron Fist Tournament and he had not seen her since then. 

"Anna," he whispered. 

He reflected the times they shared and the memories they made. On the last day he thought of telling her he loved her, but she left, no longer able to cope with her defeat. She hated him from that moment because he had defeated her. She thought he would back down and let her win; yet she did not understand the purpose of his involvement in tournament. Unlike him, her intentions were fruitless. Still he missed her and sometimes even wished to relive the physical heights of their relationship. Now, he wondered if he would even set eyes upon her again. No doubt she was involved with someone else and after all, she had been his first…_Forget her…she's not worth it. _

At least for that night he did. As Hwoarang prepared for bed, he frequently stole glances the girl's way. Sometimes he convinced himself that is was only to check if she still slept, other times he just wanted to steal a glance of her face. _Who is she?_ Judging by her costume she was a nightclub dancer, yet he did not want to guess which type of dancer she was classified as. The girl looked too innocent and _young_ to be an employed stripper. _Just how **old **is she? _He thought. Judging by her looks she appeared to be seventeen, only two years younger than him. He wondered if she was even in school. Girls like her had no place in nightclubs. They belonged in school, receiving an education that would promise them a comfortable future. 

Before going to bed he looked at her one last time, wondering how she would be when awake. Truly, she intrigued him. _She must be hiding many secrets. _

_ _

__She woke up before he did the next morning. She allowed herself to forget where she was, wherever that may be, and pretend she was nowhere at all. The dancer was a dreamer and liked to imagine herself some place else besides her real life. _If only I could live like this forever. _

__She opened her eyes, having to accept that she existed in the real world. At once she frowned. _This is not my home! Where am I?_ Instantly, memories of the previous nights flashed across her mind. The dancer winced. 

Her eyes traveled around the large bedroom. The furnishings were made to accommodate a man, a very rich man in fact, noticing the theater system opposite the bed with a surround system. She also saw a new computer to one side of the bedroom. The hangings on the walls were priceless, probably stolen from a museum. Yet in fact, she slept in the bed of a man who earned his living. She wondered who lived here and admired the way the person kept after himself. She did see a pile of clothes draped over a chair, but it was customary for someone to just toss their clothes aside when they came home. 

At that moment she grew frightened. _Did I? Did we…sleep together? _She gazed down at her own clothing. Her palms began to sweat and she felt the back of her neck burn when she saw a man's shirt on her. _I've never even been close to a man before!_

Quickly, she sat up and kicked the sheets entangled in her legs. She could not think. Her body had a mind of its own as it tried to make its way out of the bed. When she swung her feet over the side of the bed she froze. A long form rested beneath her. She leaned over to get a good look at him. She had never seen him in her life. 

The man had auburn hair and a well-built body. He wore long pajama pants, but no shirt. He slept on his back with one arm draped over his eyes and the other resting on his chest. The girl stared at him for a moment. He startled her when he removed his arm from over his eyes, yet he did not awaken. This time he had unmasked his face and she now looked into the face of a very attractive man. To her, admiring a person's looks was innocent, but she never allowed herself to do more than just look. She had lived an isolated life, merely trying to get by and finish her education at the same time. Every year, all year she went to school and soon enough she would obtain her bachelor's degree. She was the youngest student in her class, and the most anti-social. Many times she assured herself that she would cease her job at the dance club once she received her degree, and that was only three months away. 

While she let her mind drift away, the girl did not see him open his eyes. He now saw her gazing down at him. He saw his open shirt exposing her costume. The girl at once realized his prying eyes and covered herself. She frowned at him. 

He smiled shyly. 

Hwoarang made an abrupt move of getting up, alarming the stranger. She lay back in the bed, grabbing the sheets. Hwoarang looked the other way, avoiding a smile to her face. When he stood up, he stretched and then faced her. 

"Good sleep?" 

She studied him then shyly nodded. 

"Good," he replied. "Then I can take you home." 

The girl frowned. "Why am I here," she suddenly asked. 

Hwoarang paused to look at her since he was folding the blankets from the floor. "Last night you had a little accident. You came running in the middle of the street and I didn't see you coming." 

Familiarization struck her. "You were driving the motorcycle," she confirmed. 

Hwoarang nodded then stood up. The girl watched him put away the blankets in his closet. When he came out he asked, "Do you want something to eat?" 

"Uh…no, thanks. I'd better be going, I have class today." 

"Well, then I'll drop you off." 

"No, that's okay, really." 

"Seriously, it's the least I can do after last night." 

"Well, you can tell me where my coat is and we'll call it even." 

He pointed to a chair and she thanked him. Hwoarang left the room, leaving her the privacy of getting ready. When the girl finally put on her coat, she neatly made his bed and walked out of the bedroom. She entered a small, carpeted foyer furnished like a living room. The foyer was fashioned like an indoor balcony, which had an outlook to the downstairs. She slowly made her way down the curving staircase to the lower level. The lower level had a ceiling that reached above the second floor and on one whole side of the room was a window, which reached from the floor to the ceiling. The girl became amazed with the ocean view. The sun was already poking through the horizon, which was a relief to her, knowing that she would not be late to class. 

The girl looked to her left and saw the man preparing a meal. She slowly walked to the kitchen and took a seat on a stool. 

"I have some bagels and rice cakes, if you want some." 

She nodded and he handed her a small plate. "Thank you," she replied kindly. 

"Your welcome." 

Both ate in silence a few moments and then he finally asked, "Why were you running last night? It looked as if someone was chasing you." 

The girl paused. She tore her eyes from the plate and gazed at him. Hwoarang felt his heart slam in his chest by the impact of her features. She did not answer him. Obviously, he had no business to know. 

Hwoarang grew annoyed. He waited a while longer, yet she did not say a word. 

"You ran into my bike, you know. I could have killed you." 

She glared at him, which made him go still. Again she averted her eyes. Hwoarang rolled his eyes. _Impossible._

"You know, for a stripper, you're really stuck up." 

She gave him a look. "I was running because someone was trying to kill me," she exasperatedly countered. "And if I go back there tonight, I'll be dead by morning." 

Her bluntness made him freeze. "I'm sorry," he quietly replied. He was ashamed for his abruptness. 

"It's all right. I'm sorry for running into you." 

He nodded and then held out his hand for her bowl to take since she had finished long before he did. 

"Do you want more? I have plenty," he offered. 

The girl waved her hand. He nodded in return. 

"So…? Uh…what's your name?" 

"Naya." 

He stared at her. "Nice." 

She raised a brow wondering why he said that. 

He waited, expecting her to recognize him. Naya realized his intent and went right out asking him, "I'm sorry, I know I should, but I don't even recognize you." 

Hwoarang smirked. "It's cool. I shouldn't have expecting anything. I thought everyone knew me. I'm Howarang." 

She shook her head up and down. "Well Hwoarang, it's a little vain of you to think I would know who you are." 

He looked confused. She continued, "I don't go out much, only to work. I pretty much go to school, then work, and vice versa." 

"I see," he said, inspecting her jacket. 

"I'm not a stripper, if that's what's bothering you. I only dance." 

"I see." 

She narrowed her gaze at him. "You're not used to talking with 'performers' are you?" 

She said the word 'performer' lightly so that he would know that she preferred him to call her that. Hwoarang got the message. 

"To be honest, no," he replied. "But don't you have anything better to do?" 

"It's not my choice to dance. I only do it for the money." 

He frowned, "And why is that?" 

She looked at him as if he were stupid. "I don't lack morals, so stop looking at me as if I were a prostitute." 

He averted his eyes. He did not want to argue with her, the woman wasn't worth his time. Anna had never acted coldly toward him. Then again he had passed on judgment, which was something he rarely did. 

He changed the topic. "Anyway, I noticed that bruise on your cheek. I know I didn't give that to you." 

A look of remembrance crossed her face. "I kicked someone on the face and she thought of returning the favor." 

"She's the one who's trying to kill you?" 

"Likely, but the man she was with was supposed to do that." 

Hwoarang nodded. He did not feel like her could trust her. _Is she just trying to stay here another night?_

He could not believe he was actually going to ask her that. "Well…do you…need a place to stay?" 

He was relieved to see her shake her head from side to side. "No, they don't know where I live. I can take care of myself." 

"Okay. Well, you wanna go now?" 

"Yes." 

"Fine then. We'll take the car. I'm sure the last thing you want to see is a motorcycle." 

She smiled, taking his remark as a joke. Hwoarang felt himself grow more accustomed to her. They had just met and even though they had an uneasy start, they were obviously getting somewhere. 

He walked her out and both got into his silver Benz. Hwoarang backed out of the driveway and shifted into first gear. 

It took about twenty minutes to get from his place to Naya's Tokyo flat. Unlike other people, her directions were not jumbled or confusing. She knew how it was to be driven into frustration when it came to following someone's directions. Soon Hwoarang pulled up to a parking lot. The apartment building Naya lived in resembled an office building with a four-story parking garage next to it. Just his luck, there was a press crowd waiting for him at the curb. They had followed him from his home to Naya's apartment building and now were assailing her with numerous questions. 

"Did you spend the night in Hwoarang's home?" 

"Are you two involved?" 

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you naked under that coat? And where are your shoes? Did Hwoarang pay you to sleep with him?" 

She glared at the reporter in the face, offended by his questions. She punched the man in the face and immediately the crowd started chasing after her. However, half of the group managed to break free from the rest and started surrounding Hwoarang's car. He sailed passed the reporters by driving off. Naya, on the other hand, ran into the building. The reporters would not leave her alone until she would answer their questions and she had other things to worry about, other then dodging them. She had class to go to. She hoped that no one would learn of the incident and rapidly let it go. Yet, when she saw her face in the midday news while in school, she had a feeling that this was only the beginning. And not only that, but someone had finally discovered where she lived.


	4. Chapter Three

# Chapter Three

The professor scared her when he asked her to speak with him after class. The aged man told her that the dean of the university wanted to speak with her right away. Naya asked her professor if anything was wrong. To her relief, a huge smile spread across his face. 

"Nothing's wrong! I would ruin the surprise by telling you now, so you better run over there." 

She thanked him and quickly walked from the east building to the other side of the campus. There was a line of students waiting outside the dean's office, but he had been expecting her. When his secretary saw Naya enter the reception room, she greeted her warmly and led her into his office. Since he was not there his secretary told her to have seat. 

"He will be in shortly." 

Naya nodded and waited. Three minutes later, the dean entered. 

He was a short man with wispy hair and an untrimmed mustache. The people acknowledged his genius, yet his grooming habits were legend throughout campus. Right now, Naya could see traces of crumbs on his jacket from the rice crackers he snaked on earlier. 

"Well, Naya. I'm pleased to have you here so soon. I gather your professor announced that I requested an audience with you." 

"Yes," she replied, trying desperately to conceal her raging excitement. 

The dean picked up a file that had been lying on his desk. He opened it and reviewed its contents. It took him a while, and occasionally she could hear a "uh-huh" and a "hum" from him. She tried to see what he studied and recognized her name on the file. 

"Very impressive, Miss Yamato. Professor Tanaka was wise in selecting you. I see here you are the youngest in your class and have acquired an impressive rank. Well," he dropped the file and leaned back, "I see that you dream in becoming a high school teacher." 

Naya nodded. 

He inspected her. "A likely ambition for a…what was that," he leaned forward and gazed down at her employment information, "a performer at the Sakura Club?" 

He looked back at her. 

Naya glared at him. She had enough of people objecting to the way she earned her living. Why couldn't they just ignore the matter and judge her by her ambitions? "It's a way of living," she replied curtly. 

The dean nodded. He did not want to make another person upset, especially when he had good news to pass on. Earlier that day he had talked with ten students who were scheduled to drop out of the university because of failing GPAs. Certainly, he had been waiting for this opportunity. He needed to clear his conscience by spreading some light into this girl's drab, wretched life. 

He cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Yamato, Professor Tanaka has met with me and he feels that you are far too advanced to remain in his class. He wants me to hand your diploma three months in advance. Now, I have no doubt that you are capable of becoming an instructor, but the policy states that you must be employed as a teacher's aide for two weeks. This will give me a chance to evaluate your performance and see if you deserve the diploma. If you do well, I will not only hand you your diploma, but also have a teaching certificate addressed in your name. Your knowledge level is far too advanced for you to complete the standardized tests. Professor Tanaka has faith in you and I trust his judgment, but we decided that we would only offer the position if you accepted it. You might want to go home and discuss this with your parents, since you are only a minor." 

"I'm emancipated." 

"I see…" He looked at her again, curious of her home life, wondering what type of parents would let her work as a dancer. "Can't get along," he asked, "Family problems?" 

Naya curled her lip. "No, my parents are dead." 

"Oh…" 

She cut in, relieving the awkwardness. "I accept the offer. When do I begin?" 

"Well, we were hoping today. Your professor and I have already made the arrangements. You will be helping at a high school not too far from here. The teacher you will be helping is a math instructor and his name is Mr. Mioshi." 

"Do I leave now then?" 

"The sooner the better." 

"Thank you." 

She got up from her seat and headed for the door. The dean stopped her, "Go to my secretary. She has the papers that you need to sign along with the contract that you have to bring to the school." He paused then replied, "You know, you give us a good name. A teacher at seventeen…wow! And there are not that many female teachers around you know. Well, the best to you." 

She gave a small smile and walked out the door. 

The boy asked for it. He had heard of her fighting capabilities and wanted to put her skills to the test. Her grandfather had always taught her to avoid getting into a fight, but when he hiked up her skirt, Xiaoyu take no more crap from him. 

"Pervert!" She screamed while punching his face. 

The boy blocked her move and gave her a crooked smile. "Come on. Hit me!" 

She pushed him to the ground and tried to walk past him. The boy caught her off guard when he got up and tripped her with a low, swing kick. 

Xiaoyu yelped and fell. 

The boy held her down and grinned, thinking he was the victor. Xiaoyu could not move her arms for he had them bound. The only defense she had left was her feet. She kneed him on the crotch. 

The boy squealed and got off of her. She then got him back by doing an uppercut, causing the boy to land ten yards away. 

The crowd that had gathered cheered for her, but most were shocked to see their school's best fighter lying immobile on the ground. The crowd soon broke away when the bell rang, signaling the students to report to their next class. 

Xiaoyu picked up her books and walked to her fourth period class. Seeing the pathetic loser on the ground slightly boosted her pride. She wanted to tell her grandfather, but he would only scold her for utilizing her skills in an inappropriate time. 

When she entered her math class, she saw half the junior boys gawking at the front of the classroom. Xiaoyu frowned. _What on earth are they gaping at?_

She quietly took her seat next to the window on the left side of the room. Her friend Ayame greeted her and started asking Xiaoyu a question regarding the homework. However, Xiaoyu did not pay any attention to her friend. She had her eyes glued to the front of the room. There she saw a stranger who did not appear much older than she was. Some of the other students start raising their hands and asking Mr. Misohi if they had a new student. Mr. Misohi cleared his throat and called for attention. "Class, let me introduce Miss Yamato. She is a student teacher from the university and will be-" 

"A college student," one of the boys interjected, "yo, that's sweet!" 

Most of the other male students agreed with him and soon the whole room started to get rowdy. Mr. Misoshi (Xiaoyu felt sorry for him because none of the students ever listened to him) had a hard time gaining control of the class. He finally yelled and gradually the class turned quiet. 

"It is a shame that I have to ask you constantly for your undivided attention. Now, Miss Yamato will be joining us for two weeks. In due time, I believe she will work here among the staff as a math teacher. Some of you might even have her next year if she becomes a senior instructor. I will turn the class over to her for a few moments so that she may introduce herself and then at the end of her introduction you can ask her questions." 

Mr. Mioshi stepped aside and let his companion take center stage. The naughty man was checking out her backside, which made the whole class notice. The loser was old enough to be their father and still he was checking out girls. 

Then the stranger cleared her throat and spoke, her voice clear and sweet. "As Mr. Mioshi has said, I am Miss Yamato and I am a student at the University of Tokyo. In a couple of weeks I hope to earn my degree and teaching certificate. I was supposed to acquire my degree three months from now, but with the help of one of my professors, the dean, and Mr. Mioshi, I was graciously offered this position. They feel that I am ready for my final evaluation and hopefully become a teacher. Mr. Mioshi has granted me the chance to instruct this class for the next week. I'm looking forward to working with you all and I hope you will do me the favor of making it easy for me since you seem to enjoy torturing Mr. Mioshi so much." 

The class started to laugh and soon enough a show of hands exploded in the air. The girl allowed the first person to ask his question. 

"Just how old are you?" 

"Seventeen," she answered. 

Another boy raised his hand, "Do you have a boyfriend?" 

Ayame rolled her eyes and faced Xiaoyu. "Why did we have to go to the high school with the highest population of immature guys?" 

Xiaoyu did not pay attention to her. During the student teacher's speech, she had an eerie feeling come over her. She felt cold, as if something surrounded her. At first, Xiaoyu checked the window if the teacher had left it open, but it was closed. Soon, she started to get chilly and her teeth began rattling. She felt an invisible breeze blow through her hair, yet there was no window open. Xiaoyu started to grow afraid. Suddenly, she heard something whisper in her ear. It came across her so faintly that she could hardly hear it. 

_"Naya…Naya…" _

Xiaoyu froze. _No…she really can't be!_ Xiaoyu gazed at the woman answering an ocean of endless questions, all ranging from what bra size she wore to what type of food she ate for breakfast. Of course she had the modesty to answer only the ones that were appropriate, yet no one had the decency to ask her first name. 

Suddenly, Xiaoyu raised her hand. 

The lady called on her. 

"Is your first name…Naya?" 

The class grew silent. The boys paused taking notes on the answers the lady had given them. Slowly, the students in the class turned to look at her. The stares ranged from thinking she was demented to wondering if she was a goddess in disguise. 

The woman could only stare at her. For a split second her eyes widened and then she relaxed. 

"Yes," she replied. "That is my first name." 

"Woah…did you steal her wallet or something," one of the guys asked Xiaoyu. 

She ignored him; in fact she ignored them all. Xiaoyu dropped her head and looked at her desk. At least the lady had saved her the embarrassment of not asking why. She only asked for the next question and continued answering the others. 

The bell rang and the people shuffled out the classroom to go to their lockers and then straight on home. However, Mr. Mioshi requested Xiaoyu to stay after class. 

"Miss Ling, I would like to know how you knew Miss Yamato's name. I don't ever recalling her telling you that, neither does she." 

Xiaoyu blinked. She did not know what to say. The only thing she could say in her defense was the truth. "I just had this feeling…like something in my mind told me. I don't know…it could have been a lucky guess." 

Mr. Mioshi stared at her as if she were crazy. Of course he did not believe her. "I think we should go see the counselor." 

"That won't be necessary Mr. Mioshi, I believe her." Naya replied. 

Mr. Mioshi turned to her and said, "Miss Yamato, are you going to believe everything she says? There is no chance she could have known your name right." 

"Well, if you haven't noticed, she has a Naya water bottle strapped to her back pack. I think that might be the reason why." 

Mr. Mioshi gazed in the pointed direction. His cheeks turned red and he excused himself. "Forgive me, Xiaoyu. You may go." 

Xiaoyu thanked him and then thanked Naya. She knew that Naya believed the first thing she said. The observation was merely by coincidence. And then Xiaoyu smiled. _How could anyone be named after a bottle of water? _

_ _

It had been a long day, but it was worth it. Naya felt even better when she remembered that she did not have to work that night. She added some numbers in her head and was happy to find that she had more than enough money saved for her to live off of for a couple of weeks. She would not go back to her job, especially after what happened. If they fired her she would not care. By then she would be a teacher and would no longer have to think about working there again. It was the only place that paid enough for her to live on. For a year and a half she had to endure the lustful stares and a slightly indecent exposure of her body, but as long as she would keep her garments on she was fine. 

Naya walked a bit faster on her way home. She took a different route, hoping to avoid the press that still lounged outside her apartment building. As she walked on home, she let her mind wander. Her thoughts turned to Hwoarang. He might have been a little cool, but at least he was nice enough to allow her to stay for the night. It never occurred to her that he was a celebrity until he had pointed it out. She really did not care when he told her, yet when she saw her face plastered all over the midday news earlier that day, it finally dawned on her. Not only was she the one who saw the news, but half the university as well. Throughout the day, people she had never even talked to would come up to her and start asking questions: _What was his place like? What does he wear to bed? Did you two sleep with each other? Did he pay you, and if so how much? _She almost yelled in their faces when they had asked her those offensive questions. How could anyone think of her that way? She may be a dancer, but that was only for the money. She needed to get by. Plus she never exchanged personal favors. She always went home after getting off. Naya was sure the other girls were doing more than just dancing, yet she would not allow herself to get involved. She already felt ashamed with her present job. 

She quickened her steps, taking the long way through the bus station. She walked through the lobby and excited through the south exit, keeping her head low just in case anyone would recognize her. The more she thought about home, the faster her pace. That was the last place she felt safe in, and she wanted to get there as soon as possible. _Almost there._

Naya crossed the crowded street and approached the building.To her horror, a group of reporters camped out in front of every exit/entrance of the complex, keeping close watch of everyone's face as they walked past. 

Naya decided to walk on, keeping her head low. As she drew closer, the reporters recognized her. Instantly, they got up and started blocking her way, devouring her with cameras and microphones. They spit out so many questions that she did not even understand them. 

Naya pushed her way through the crowd and ran into the building. The reporters chased her inside and all the way to the elevators. One of the elevators opened in time for Naya to enter and when she went inside, she instantly pushed the 'close' button. The door closed right when the reporters came crowding through, the doors shutting them out, allowing Naya to catch her breath and allowing her ten seconds of privacy. When the elevator reached the fourth floor, she got off and walked down the hall. She reached into her pants for her keys, but would soon learn that she had no use for them. Her lock had been busted and her door left half open. She slowly approached and carefully opened the door all the way. 

What she saw left her speechless. Someone had broken into her home and had come looking for something, for as far as the eye could see, her apartment was trashed. 


	5. Chapter Four

# Chapter Four

****The nerve of that girl! They wouldn't even leave him alone. All day, reporters trailed him, asking the same stupid questions. 

"Damn people, why can't you just leave me alone," he protested. 

The reporters jotted his words down, their intention: to splash his words on the front page of tomorrow's papers. 

Hwoarang grew sick and by the end of the day he was pissed. When he left the set of his new movie, four men trailed him, driving past him then cutting him off so they could take a picture of his face. The whole charade nearly caused an accident and when the paparazzi cleared the way, he sped up and drove off. When he reached his house, an army of reporters was waiting for him at the front gate. Just when he thought he was having a bad day, it got worse when a reporter asked, "Do you have any idea that your lover could be using you to get a story?" 

"What tha fu-" Hwoarang had driven into his driveway before he could finish his sentence, yet the press were quick to record his words. Using him to get a story? Did that lady mean to say that Naya could have purposely ran into the street so that he would care for her? 

"That bitch!" 

Hwoarang still remembered what apartment building she resided at. He reared his car around and drove out of the driveway and to her home so he could give her a piece of his mind. The time to get from his house to hers would take an occasional twenty minutes, yet he got there in less then five. His anger boiled and he could not stop thinking about the satisfaction he would gain after yelling at her. _That cheap whore! How could she just use me? _

__He turned into the garage and parked, occupying two slots. He did not care how he parked or where, just as long as he got inside the building and talk with her. Even if she were not home he would wait all day. Hwoarang could only think of seeing her, yet he felt surprised at how urgently he went to her. _It's my anger_, he thought, trying to persuade himself. _I won't let her get away. _

"Tell me Naya's room number." 

The teller at the front desk grew speechless when Hwoarang approached him. He was stupefied by admiration. Hwoarang asked him again, nearly losing all patience, yet the teller still could not get over his presence. 

"Ah…uh." 

"Tell me her room number," Hwoarang barked. 

The teller reacted quickly, his hand reaching for a directory as he had his eyes glued to Hwoarang. When he slammed the directory on the front desk, he fumbled through the pages, his hands shaking violently. 

"I don't have all day," Hwoarang said impatiently. He kept staring back at the front doors, hoping the press would not come rushing after him. 

The teller soon found the name and replied, "Fourth floor, room 18." 

Hwoarang thanked him despite his foul disposition and quickly walked over to the elevators. The lift to the fourth floor took an eternity. Hwoarang stood on his heels, and shifted his weight from side to side. The muscles on his arms flexed as his mind thought over the things he would say to her. No matter how pissed he was, he would not stoop low by calling someone names or threatening them. Whenever anyone pissed him off he just told him or her how it is. 

Soon the chime came, signaling his ascend to the fourth floor. Hwoarang got off and made a left, following the teller's directions. He reached the end of the hall before he found the broken door addressed with the number eighteen. 

At first he was too angry to notice the scenario. He thought of barging in, but when he saw the placed trashed he grew alarmed. 

"Hello," he called. 

No answer. Hwoarang slowly approached the door, his eyes peeling through the open crack. 

He caught a glimpse of a slight movement and saw that someone crouched on the floor, picking up some of the mess. He instantly recognized her. "Naya?" 

She turned to look back at him. A small frown crossed her face then she said, "What are you doing here?" 

"What happened," he asked, ignoring her question. 

"Someone broke in." She stood up, surveying the mess. "It looks like they were searching for something." She gave him a narrowed gaze now that he stood next to her. "What are you doing here," she asked again. 

Hwoarang continued to gaze into her apartment. The furnishings were simple yet arranged in a fashionable manner. He assumed that she kept house even though it looked like she never had any visitors. "What would they be looking for?" 

"I don't know…you still haven't answered my question?" 

He gazed at her. He forgot immediately after gazing into her eyes. "I don't remember…" 

She frowned up at him. Ironically, it was she who reminded him of his purpose for visiting. "Oh really, I thought you stopped by because you were pissed, knowing that the press is probably making bogus stories about you. That really takes a toll on someone's reputation, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, they say you used me to get a story," he replied curtly, now remembering. "You think you can use me? Hell, if you did that from where I come from, they'd beat your ass." 

"Not if I beat theirs first." She bent down to pick up the papers she had gathered and then walked past him and entered the kitchen. She placed the articles on the kitchen counter next to the phone. The blinking red light caught her attention, which removed all attention from Hwoarang as he spoke. She cut him off by pressing the 'play' button and the message began. 

"Hi there," it was Anna's voice, "after last night I decided to pay you a little visit. Since you weren't home, I did a little redecorating. Hope you like it." The messaged beeped when the Anna had hung up the receiver. 

"Who was that," Hwoarang asked, the voice sounding dangerously familiar to him. 

"A co-worker." Naya replied. 

Someone at the door caught her attention. It was a police officer. 

"We came as soon as possible, but there is a horrendous crowd of reporters downstairs. I think they're looking for you." 

"Figures," Naya said passively. She walked over to the door the let the rest of the police officers inside. 

When the first one saw Hwoarang, his face lit up. "Hey you're not that celebrity guy are you? Yeah, you are, thought so. Heh, my kid idolizes you. He wishes that his old man could be more like you. Hey, do you think I could have your autograph?" 

"Not at the moment," Naya cut in, "you're here to investigate." 

The cop gave her a disappointing look. "Well, I don't know how soon we can do this. There are other important things that happen around Tokyo and more urgent things at that. The soonest we can investigate is within a week, but that means we'll have to close off your apartment for o-o-o-o, say at least a month." 

"WHAT?" Naya looked astounded. "Did it occur to you that I live here? This is my home." 

"Well, don't you have any place to go?" 

"NO!" 

"Then find a hotel." 

"You think it's that easy? Shit, what the hell is wrong with you? It's obvious that there has been a break in and just last night someone tried to kill me and again to day they tried doing it again. My apartment was the safest place until this morning when the damn press chased me inside. And it doesn't help with _him_," she pointed to Hwoarang, "standing here because I could easily lose my teaching position once the university finds out that we are supposedly having an affair! Can't you even spare me one ounce of sympathy? My life has been torn apart in one day. At least do something with your life by helping me out!" 

"You two are lovers," the policeman stupidly replied. 

Naya grew impatient and walked out. She banged her fist against the wall, leaving a dent. Hwoarang followed outside, feeling guilty. When he thought that he had it bad, she had it far worse. He decided to cool her off. 

"Hey…" 

"What," she barked. 

"Look…don't you have any family or a friend you could go to?" 

"No…not even friends. I'm anti-social." 

"Well…" he thought a moment, trying to think of a better idea, yet none came to him. Suddenly, he said something that shocked him. "…you can stay at my place." 

She stared up at him with wide eyes. "No thank you. I don't want your charity." 

"It's the least I can do." 

"For what?" 

"I don't know. Look, you said that nothing in your life is going right for you so let me just make it a little better by giving you a place to stay, temporally of course. Once you find a new place you can move out." 

"No, not a good idea. Besides, not everything is going bad. I just got a shot at obtaining my teacher's certificate three months early and I'm sure the dean will help me out when I tell him what's happened. I'll be fine, really." 

He studied her. "You speak words of certainty yet your expression lacks conviction. Besides, I still feel that I haven't done enough after I hit you. It was my fault, you were running for your life and I should have stopped." 

"A simple apology is fine, really." 

"Well then lets just say I'm doing this to help you out. It's about time I started thinking about other people rather then trying to find a way to satisfy myself." 

She gazed into his eyes and knew he spoke with sincerity. To prove his naturalness further, Hwoarang left her and approached the officer. They conversed for a minute then he came back. 

"What did you tell him?" 

"I told him that if he needed to find you then all he has to do is come to my place. I have more than enough room and I can sleep on the couch downstairs." 

"No…I'll sleep on the couch. I don't like your bed, its too soft." 

Hwoarang smiled. Finally, she agreed. After ardent persuasion she broke in her pride. Odd were the events that unfolded. Yet, as odd as they were, he did not know why he liked the idea of having Naya stay with him. 


	6. Chapter Five

# Chapter Five

****Hwoarang never felt so comfortable in his life. For a whole week Naya spoiled him. He would come home after a long day to find her cooking something over the stove while she had her nose in a book, momentarily jotting notes. He inquired about her work and she told him that it was her lesson planning. After Naya finished cooking, they would sit down for a hearty meal. Hwoarang never experienced home cooking and after tasting Naya's cooking, he thought he could settle for no other. When they sat down to eat, they would sometimes eat in silence, yet after the first two nights they finally warmed up into a conversation. 

"So what is it you do now?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"For a living," Hwoarang clarified. 

"Nothing. I'm trying to finish school so that I can become a teacher." 

"I see, so dancing was just something you did in order to pay for your expenses." 

"Yeah. How about you? I mean, I know you're an actor, what I'm wondering is about what type of movies you make." 

"Action/Suspense. I'm doing my third movie right now. Ever since the last Iron Fist Tournament movie producers have been hunting me down, begging me to star in their next movie." 

"Do they make you do those scenes where…you know?" 

He smirked. "Heh…no, why you interested?" 

"Innocent curiosity." 

"I see. Well no matter what I have to do it's a living." 

"As much as my dancing was," Naya cut in. 

Hwoarang sighed. "Naya," he said softly, "I know that. You don't have to defend yourself." 

"I'm sorry. It's just that's all they think about, the fact that I was a dancer." She spoke again, something else troubling her mind. "How long do you think we can keep this up? I can't keep staying with you. I appreciate it, but for the past three days reporters have been camping outside your gate and now they know more about me than myself." 

"What do they know about you," Hwoarang asked in a tone that made Naya pause. 

She looked at him in the eyes. He was sincere. "I…" she trailed off. 

"I think it's unfair that while you're staying with me all I know is that you're a dancer trying to get through school to have a better life. There's something about you that draws the attention of the reporters. I never had to deal with all these people until I met you. I can tell you've lived a lonely life yet it makes me wonder, just _who_ are you?" 

"It doesn't matter, Hwoarang, I will be out of here soon enough." 

"Well, you're not out of here yet." 

Naya sighed and played with her food. She did not want to look up at him again, fearing his gaze would force her to expose herself. Yet the temptation of looking into his eyes tugged at her heart. During the first three days they hardly spoke a word, yet she kept waiting for the chance when she could steal a glance his way. The power exerting from him was enough to make her heart skip a beat. This was the first time in her life she had ever come this close to a guy and now she could feel herself melting. When she finally pried her eyes away from her food her heart slammed against her chest. The way he stared at her left her speechless. 

"Naya, are you going to answer me," Hwoarang asked patiently. 

She took a deep breath. "What about you," she whispered, "I hardly know you at all." 

Hwoarang leaned back. He stared at her, not answering. Then he said, "I asked you first." 

He would not let it go! Naya had tried to change the subject for the past ten minutes, yet Hwoarang reversed it. Even when Naya said she felt tired he would not let her out of her seat. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. 

"I want to know everything," he demanded. "Especially why those people are after you. I have a feeling that you're hiding something." 

"Why would it concern you? You have nothing to do with this!" 

Hwoarang raised a brow. The two were in the beginning of an argument. He replied, "I was involved the minute you ran into the street. That was more of your doing then mine." 

"As much the same as to why you were driving at that time of night! Weren't you supposed to be home?" 

"That's none of your business-" 

"As much as it is yours!" 

He glared at her. All women talked to him politely and never had any of them dared to speak to him that way. Out of all people, she angered him the most. 

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked, impatiently. 

"Why do you want to know," she countered. 

Hwoarang glared at her. He wanted to answer her, but something held him back. Meanwhile, Naya waited eagerly for his reply. 

"Aren't you going to answer," she said after a while. "I at least have the right to know why you want to know. Don't think I will just give anything to you so freely." 

His nostrils flared. He still did not answer. 

"Fine, if you won't give me answers then I won't answer your questions." Naya got up from her seat, but he sat her back down. 

"No." Hwoarang ordered. 

"Don't order me around." 

"I'm putting you in your place." 

"You're not my parent." 

"This is my home you're staying at, I have rules." 

She felt like giving up. "Why can't just you leave me alone? Why are you so interested in my past?" 

"Because I find you intriguing…" 

Naya stared at him wide eyed. The look on his face meant he was serious. 

"…there's nothing you need to know," she said softly. 

"But I want to know," he replied in the same tone. 

Naya sat back, staring at the table. Hwoarang studied her. She wore a knee-length skirt with a long sleeve button-up blouse. Odd, but he preferred her in her _other _uniform. Yet, her sophisticated look made her look more mature and he liked it. 

"Naya, how old are you?" 

"Seventeen," she replied simply. 

"Your too young to be in college." 

"I skipped three grade levels." 

"Who encouraged you to be ambitious," he asked. 

"My foster parents. They stressed education, but not on me. I was only their house girl. My foster father like to gamble and soon enough he was thinking about selling me to a brothel to pay off his debts." 

"And what happened after that?" 

"I ran away. I was about fifteen." 

"So you've been a dancer for two years?" 

"Yes, it was the only place that offered me a job and I had to conceal my age or they wouldn't let me work. That same year I applied to the university and they accepted me. I went to school year round and soon enough I will be graduating." 

"Admirable. You and I have a lot in common." 

"Like what?" 

"Well, we do what we can to survive. Before I was discovered, I was a gang leader staging street fights for a living. It went well for a while, but one day a young man my age fought with me and we had to issue a draw." 

"Who was he?" 

"His name is Jin," Hwoarang's voice sounded edgy when he spoke the name. Naya could tell that he held a lot of hatred for him. 

"Did you know your parents," she asked, doing him the favor of changing the subject. 

"No, how about you?" 

"They are _unknown_ to me." 

He looked at her. She looked at him. Both gazed at one another, not sure what to do next. All they could do was stare and it was hard for Naya to peel her eyes away from him. _God, he's gorgeous. _

She was the first to break away from his trance. "Well…I better start cleaning up. You know enough about me for one night. I can tell you the rest later on." Naya got up and grabbed her plate. She reached over to grab Hwoarang's, but he stood up and grabbed hers instead. 

"I'll do it," he replied softly. 

Naya gazed up at him, a loss for words. She could only nodded her head. 

That night he did the dishes then came up to her. She was sitting on the couch, finishing her lesson. When Naya gazed up at him, Hwoarang had a champagne bottle in one hand and two cups on the other. 

"I have to get used to drinking this." He started. "Thought you might like some." 

"Sure." Naya put away her notebook and set it aside. 

Hwoarang sat next to her and poured some champagne in the two wine glasses. "To our past," Hwoarang replied, "may it brighten our future." 

They clinged their wine glasses and drank the contents. Hwoarang offered her some more, yet Naya refused. He nodded then told her he would get ready for bed. 

"Good night." 

"Good night." 

The next three days were a blast. Hwoarang had the weekend off and asked Naya if she wanted to go do something with him. At first she declined and told him she had more lesson plans to do, but he just grabbed the notebook from her and tossed it aside. He did not pay attention to her as she protested. He had her by the arm and practically dragged her to his car. He trapped her inside and then got into the driver's seat. 

First they went to the gym. Hwoarang said that he needed to brush up on his skills and that it would only be an hour. 

"There's a coffee shop across the street," he said, giving her the option of waiting there. However, Naya had her eye on the two-story gym. She wondered about its students and the skills it offered. "I think I'll go in with you." 

Hwoarang raised a brow. "Are you sure," he asked. 

Naya nodded her head. 

Both of them went inside. He went into the men's dressing room and changed out. When he came out he found Naya patiently sitting on a bench near by. 

"Master Hwoarang! It is so nice to see you! Your students have missed you greatly." An old man approached Hwoarang and offered him his greeting. Hwoarang accepted it and replied, "I know, but I've been busy. I had time today so I thought I'd stay for an hour, but not to teach. I'm here to practice." 

The old man smiled, "Yes, it's always good to practice. Would you like me to fight you?" 

Hwoarang accepted his challenge. 

The whole time, Naya watched him, amazed by his dexterity. Hwoarang was definitely a prized fighter. He moved with speed and agility and countless times he bested the old man. Soon enough she grew tired of seeing him win. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the ladies dressing room and instantly, an idea crossed her mind. She quietly got up and walked over to it and a few minutes later, came out. 

When Hwoarang saw her, he smiled. "You want to learn Tae Kwon Do?" 

"Sure," Naya said with a concealing smile. 

"Okay, but I have to warn you that this is not for defense. This type of fighting is utilized to kill a man." 

"Show me." 

Hwoarang grinned, enjoying her boldness. The old man excused himself and then stepped aside. 

Hwoarang spent a few moments informing Naya of the basic techniques. She nodded her head now and then to inform him that she was listening. 

"Okay, now use the moves I showed you to dodge my kicks." 

He made a high kick and Naya dodged. He then did a middle kick and then a low kick and she dodged those. For a beginner she was pretty good, so he though he could alternate and move at a faster speed. 

He did a high kick, then a middle kick, and a high one again. He thought he would throw her off by alternating, but it was she that surprised him. When he made a middle kick again, Naya grabbed his leg, raised her left leg and swung it over his leg, her foot now touching his back and then used the strength in her leg by slamming him on the ground. 

Hwoarang could have sworn he saw stars. He stumbled to get up and then stared at her. 

"How did you learn to fight like that?" 

"Self taught." 

"How come you didn't tell me?" 

"You never asked," she replied with a sweet smile. 

Hwoarang decided to use his expertise skills to the fullest. He did many kicks and punches, yet she evaded them all. He was beginning to get pissed. Her art was close to that of Mishima fighting style. 

"How can you teach yourself?" 

"Among other things, I manage." 

He performed his tornado kick, yet she punched him to the ground. Hwoarang cursed and then told himself to calm down. He was not going to win a fight by getting mad. Finally, he watched her, noticing how she watched him. 

Before Naya could comprehend his move, Hwoarang moved back then ran toward her, tripping her to the ground. 

Naya could not get up for her had her pinned. 

By then they had the attention of the whole gym. Among the crowd the old man Hwoarang fought with earlier looked terrified. 

"I'm sorry ma'm, but you must leave instantly!" 

Hwoarang had trouble ungluing his eyes away from Naya. "What," he asked. 

The old man approached. He replied, "She fights like a demon. You must get her out of here, it is forbidden to use another art in this gym." 

Hwoarang got off her. Naya in turn stood up. "Like a demon," she asked, frowning. "I haven't been taught by a demon, I have trained myself." 

"But your fighting style is like none I have ever seen before! You fight like…" He would not say more, instead he told them to get out and warned Hwoarang never to bring Naya into the gym again. 

They decided to forget about the old man and his bantering. Hwoarang felt that he owed it to Naya to make her forget about the previous morning. Yet, she never complained. After they left the gym, they decided to go back home. Naya spent the rest of the day with her lesson planning, while Hwoarang went over his lines. At the end of the day, Naya tested him over his lines while she cooked. When Hwoarang finished performing a scripted speech, Naya was chuckling. He was so transfixed by the joy on her face that he smiled. "Why are you laughing?" 

"Sorry…it's just that you're not like this character at all." 

Hwoarang shrugged. "Yeah, they put me in roles that I'm not suited for, yet the people love me for it. They say I was born for the part. They're so stupid." 

"Well, no actually. They just know you have talent that's all." 

He smiled. "Really?" 

"Well…yeah. But honestly, I think you would be better as a man-sucking alien from Mars." 

Hwoarang looked at her shockingly. He knew she just played around, yet he would not let that go. 

"Well, if you think I'm some man-sucking alien, then why don't I eat you right now?" He advanced on her, cornering Naya. 

She held in her breath. 

He slowly pulled his face closer to Naya's, his eyes boring into hers. Suddenly, he opened his mouth. The expression on his face, calm and serene, was something Naya had never seen on a man's face before. He looked like a man wanting to portray his love for a woman in a gentle manner. She had never seen that side to him before and she wondered if he had ever fallen in love. When his face was a few centimeters from her face, Naya realized what he meant to do. She felt like fainting…God he was going to kiss her! 

"CHOMP! M-m-m-m-m-m, tasty!" 

Naya blinked. Hwoarang had pretended that he ate her. Her nervousness left her and she started to laugh. She took a dishtowel from a rack and threw it on his face. 

"You missed!" 

She ran around him, but he started chasing her. 

"Then I'm going to try again!" 

He chased her around the couch and Naya could not stop smiling. 

Hwoarang had never played around with anyone since Anna. Yet, she was so serious all the time and would rather play much bolder games. Yet, Naya and he were only having innocent fun. However, he was not sure about it when he pushed her on the couch and landed on top of her. Both were out of breath. For a moment, Naya thought he was going to do something, but he surprised her when he got off. She felt a wave of relief and made her way to the kitchen. 

"God, that smells good. What are you making?" 

"Pho." 

"Tight, I haven't had any in a long time." 

She served him a bowl and soon enough the two of them were happily eating. They had a rich conversation that night and nothing compared to the discussion they had the previous evening. They talked of vacation spots and different stores in the area. 

"I need to get a new suit for a dinner party next week. I would have my agent find me one, but the last time she helped me I wound up wearing a gray vest and suspenders." 

Naya laughed. "What did the people say?" 

"They put me down as one of the ten worst dressed in the _People's_ magazine." 

Naya laughed again. He liked the way her laughter sounded, musical and sweet. 

"Do…" he paused. "Do..you wanna come? You're a woman and it's my job to impress the ladies, so I could use your judgment." 

Naya agreed a little too quickly. "Sure", she replied. And the next day was set. 

They spent only thirty minutes trying to find what he wanted. Hwoarang hated shopping and Naya was quick to pick something out for him. In the end, he chose a black tuxedo that astoundedly impressed Naya. She had never even recalled him dressing up for anything, then again she had only known him for a little over a week. 

After they left the store, Hwoarang asked her if she wanted to get some food. Naya agreed and both of them started walking toward his car. Along the way, something caught Hwoarang's eyes. He stopped suddenly, gazing through a store window. 

"You dance right?" 

"Yeah, I had to." 

"Then lets go clubbing tonight." 

"Uh…I don't know." 

"Here…" he went inside the store and picked up a dress from the rack, alike the one he saw at the front window. "Do you like it?" 

"It's pretty." 

"Cool, do you want to try it on?" 

"Hwoarang, no. Let's go, we're beginning to draw a crowd." 

"So. My treat, come on, try it on." 

Naya could not object for he kept on insisting. When she stepped out of the dancing room Hwoarang's eyes lit up. There was an obvious reason why he picked the dress. It was spaghetti strapped and went a little above her knees. He was quick to take out his credit card. 

"Hwoarang, what are you doing?" 

"Buying you the dress." 

"Don't, I have money." 

"Nope, too late, I already paid for it. See." He waved the receipt. 

"Why are you doing this," she asked. She grabbed the receipt, "How much do I owe you." 

Hwoarang took it back. "No bother. Besides, I've showed you my skills, now you show me yours." 

They went to a club not too far from where Naya used to work at. Hwoarang spent over fifteen minutes trying to persuade her to get on his bike. 

"Not after that accident, I am not going anywhere near motorcycles." 

"Well, actually, you rode on it." 

"I was unconscious!" 

"So, you still rode it." 

He ignored her after that, leaving her with no choice. Naya climbed on and both were on their way. 

That night was one night Hwoarang would never forget. Their bodies moved together in liquid motion. He could feel himself grow wild as Naya danced before him. She moved her body seductively, yet no where near sleezy. She had a demure look as if expecting something from him. 

On the other hand, Naya had never felt safe. Hwoarang encircled his arms around her, refusing to let go. Feeling his hands on her waist made her turn to liquid in his arms. She had always felt uncomfortable around guys, but she knew he was different. That other night when they were on the couch he could have done something, but he didn't. Somehow he saw the fear in her eyes and knew that he had to get off. One thing that Naya never knew was how he physically felt in that moment. To be so close to her then as he was now, nearly turned him ravenous. He had never wanted Anna this way. Something was coming over him and not only did he feel a physical attraction toward her, but an emotional one as well. There was so much about her he wanted to know and the more she revealed, the harder he fell. As his mind wandered, he realized that he would soon have to face with her departure. 

"Naya?" 

"Yes?" 

"Don't move out. You can stay with me as long as you like." 

She removed her head from his shoulder to gaze at him. "I can't." 

"Please?" 

"No, I'm sorry." 

"For once don't tell me 'no'." 

She couldn't. She did not answer him and having no reply from her was better than a refusal. Nearly every time he offered her something her first reply was 'no'. He had to make her give in before she agreed to something. Still, she never complained about it. He knew she only behaved that way just to be modest. 

He held her tighter. 

Naya opened her eyes. At first she looked up at him and then glanced past his shoulder. What she saw her made her panic. 

"My God..." 

"What's wrong?" 

"We have to go, now." 

She let go of him and started to walk off, pulling him behind her. 

"Naya, wait a minute…where are you going?" 

"I'll explain in the car." 

He followed her without saying a word. 

Meanwhile, Naya began sweating. _How could they find me here? God, why out of all places! _

She kept her eye on the man who hunted for her. He was drawing closer, yet he had not noticed her. _Yes, that's the same man, the one who almost shot me._

She turned in the other direction. Hwoarang nearly tripped. 

"Are you okay," she asked, a little worried. 

"Yeah, wait, what's wrong, why can't you tell me now?" 

She ignored his question, gazing around the club for the man. _Gone. _

She panicked, quickly turning around, trying to find the exit. To her misfortune, she slammed into someone.

"Oh my Go-" 

"Well," the man replied, "If it isn't the little vixen I almost killed last week. I've been looking for you!" 

"Get away from me," Naya gritted. 

He grabbed her arm faster then she could let go. "Na-ah…you're not going anywhere!" 

"What's going on? Let go of her," Hwoarang interrupted. 

The white haired man turned to gaze at Hwoarang. "I know you," he replied. "You're that brat who participated at the Iron Fist Tournament. Ah, so I see it is _you _that our little dancer friend has been staying with. Well, now I can tell the papers are true. Oh, I almost forgot, how's Anna?" 

Hwoarang's face grew red. He remembered Anna telling him that she had slept with someone else after he refused to _let_ her win the tournament. "Get out of my face," he spat. 

Bryan's eyes traveled over to Naya. "You've found yourself a beautiful girl here. I've been wanting to get my hands on her for some time, but I see you've already claimed her." 

"Let go of me," Naya replied. 

"Hardly," Bryan taunted. He gazed back at Hwoarang. "Now, like before, I'm here to take what belongs to you!" 

He gripped Naya's arm and pulled her toward him. "Come here, Bitch." 

"NO!" Hwoarang punched him, causing a scene. 

Most of the people dancing around him stopped, now watching the scene unfold. 

"Fu*k you!" Bryan kicked him, catching him off guard. 

Hwoarang fell back. By this time the music stopped and they had everyone's attention. Seeing him fall to the ground, Bryan grabbed Naya's arm and dragged her through the crowd. However, Hwoarang got up again and ran toward Bryan. He tackled him to the ground and punched him. Bryan fell and twisted with pain. Quickly, Hwoarang grabbed Naya's arm and the two of them escaped the club, neither one of them looking back. 

She said nothing during the drive home. She wasn't even crying. Naya still shook by the time he led her through the door. She kept her face downcast, refusing to let him see the fear on her face. Naya went to the kitchen right away and started fixing them something to eat. Apparently, she was trying to rid her mind of the past events. 

Hwoarang slowly followed her to the kitchen. He watched her prepare their food, a look of concern frozen across his face. 

When the food was prepared, Naya placed their dinner on the table and began to eat. Hwoarang joined her. 

"Naya…" 

She did not answer him. However he continued, "Naya, I know you're really scared right now, but I just want you to know that I will be there to protect you." 

"I don't need your protection," she replied bluntly. 

"I don't believe you." 

She looked at him and paused. He was beginning to mean a lot to her. To his surprise, she reached over and hugged him. Hwoarang encircled his arms around her and closed his eyes. Soon she let go and said, "Thank you…but this is my battle, let me fight it alone." 

With that she went on eating and did not bother to look at him. On the other hand, Hwoarang kept staring at her. For the past few days he had the urge to just go up to her and…_No, she's shaken up. I won't scare her even more._ Yet he could not deny the feelings that burned inside of him.Hwoarang was able to sustain the temptation for a few minutes but in the end he gave in. 

"Screw it," he replied, and bent over and kissed her. 


	7. Chapter Six

# Chapter Six

****She kissed him back. When he first placed his lips on hers he made no attempt to seek entrance, yet the second time around, both lost all train of thought. Hwoarang began to stand, hoping to get better contact with her. He held her tightly, refusing to let go. His arms encircled her waist, a ring of protection around the woman he knew he would never let go. Naya had her arms around his neck, gently massaging his throat. She had gotten her fist kiss at thirteen, yet it was only a peck. However, the kiss she received now was not a boy's kiss, but a man's. 

Naya began to shake. She thought of stopping. However, her body did not want to. She felt safe and wanted. For the first time in her life she felt cared for and sad to say it came from a guy who hardly knew her. That concept made her stop. When she let go she stared into his eyes, a look of concern resting on her face. 

Hwoarang frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"Why did you kiss me?" 

"Why did you kiss me back," he contradicted. 

Naya became silent. She knew the answer. He kissed her for the same reason why she kissed him. _Because I wanted to…_

She closed her eyes, absorbing his warmth. If only she could spend eternity in his arms. Unbelievable as it sounded, she felt they belonged together. _It's too soon to tell, this could only be a fling._ Then again, how could she know it was one, she never experienced a fling before. 

She responded to his embrace by clutching him harder. She rested her head on the crook of his shoulder while he leaned his head on top of hers. He had never felt so right. For the past two days he wondered how it would be to hold her, even kiss her. He was afraid she would reject him, expose himself as a fool for thinking they were right for one another. Then something occurred to him. _Why had she come to him in the first place? How come she stayed with him now?_ It was pretty obvious that Fate deemed them worthy of each other. 

Now he thought of the possibility of losing her. When offered the chance she would take him and leave him behind. Hwoarang knew he would find no other girl like her for ages. Naya was not at all like the other girls. He would hate to let her go. He couldn't even bear to free himself from their embrace. Suddenly, he gathered the courage to ask her something. 

"Naya…stay with me tonight…" 

She moved back to look at him, a question lingering in her eyes. He knew what she meant by that look. 

"I don't mean that we-…what I'm asking is if you will _sleep_ by my side. I had no intention of making love to you, at least not yet." 

She blushed. "Too soon," she proclaimed, responding to his remark on sex. 

He understood her. "Yeah, too soon. I'll wait, whenever you're ready, but from experience, I'd rather get to know you and then we'll see." 

She liked his answer, which of course made her smile. On the other hand, Hwoarang turned serious. 

"Please," he asked. "I don't want to sleep alone." 

His eyes did it all. She could not refuse. Slowly, Naya nodded her head, and a small smile spread across his face. He gently took her hand and led her up the stairs to his room. They prepared for bed, performing their usual routine: getting dressed, brushing teeth. 

Naya felt her heart crawl up her throat when she saw him getting into bed without a shirt on. In that moment, Hwoarang extended a hand to her and she received it. She slid into bed, wearing his button up shirt as a nightgown. The garment reached to mid-thigh, showing a decent amount of skin. 

When she got in there with him he held her and then kissed her again. Hwoarang wrestled with temptation, inhibiting the urge to just do her there. Yet, before anything he respected her, and the last thing he wanted was to frighten her. 

That night he would not release her. Naya slept trapped in his arms, but she did not care. She felt safe and wanted. Though, it took her a while to get over the fact that she was cocooned in a man's arms. Wasn't this against the law? She was a minor after all, but then again they weren't doing anything. She tossed the matter aside and closed her eyes. _Revel the moment…_and then she fell asleep. 

** 

Naya slept like a baby, not once stirring in night. Hwoarang was all she needed to get a good night sleep. When she awoke she found him smiling down at her. 

"This is the first time I've actually wanted to wake up in the morning," he replied. 

Naya blushed then pecked him on the cheek, which in turn made him blush. Naya laughed when she caught sight of his cheek discoloration. Hwoarang did not like to be embarrassed. However, he repaid the matter by throwing the sheet over her head and started tickling her. 

Naya laughed until tears rained out of her eyes. Her laughter filled the room, which was sweet nectar to his ears. Hwoarang would have continued to tease her if she did not ask for him to stop. When he did, Naya had a difficult time finding her way out of the sheets. When she removed them from above her head, her hair covered most of her face, making her appear like an animal. Hwoarang started laughing when he saw her this way. Naya smirked and retaliated against him by hitting with a pillow. 

Hwoarang fell of the bed. 

"Come here!" 

"Hell no," but she could not stop laughing. 

He caught her by the waist and smothered her with a kiss. When he let go (which was after a pretty long time ^_^) he went to the bathroom to get ready for work. Naya did the same and then made the bed. 

After breakfast they departed after making an agreement to meet up for dinner at a restaurant later on. On top of other things, Naya had a pretty good day. School went by fast and she was relieved when the bell signaled the end of the day. Each student left, saying good-bye to her, and then walking out the door. However, one student remained behind. 

"Yes, Xiaoyu, is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Are you busy this afternoon, Miss Yamato?" 

"Well…is there anything you wanted to ask me about?" 

"My grandfather and I wanted to invite you over for dinner. I'm afraid it's rather urgent. You see, he is skilled in the ancient arts and has the power to see into the past. He knows something about you and he can unlock the mystery of your past. I strongly urge you come and see him, Miss Yamato, please." 

Naya did not know what to say. When she did not reply, Xiaoyu's plea became more urgent. "It is a matter of life and death." 

_What about Hwoarang? _"Uh…Xiaoyu…I have plans this evening, but perhaps tomorrow? I promise to set aside some time for your grandfather and you. Today is just not a good day." 

Xiaoyu smiled. "Sure, that would be good. My grandfather was hoping that it would be today, but I'm sure he would be just as pleased to meet with you tomorrow." 

Naya smiled. "I am excited to meet him. He sounds…extraordinary." 

"He's more than that…" And with that Xiaoyu departed. When she got home that afternoon, Wang awaited her at the front stoop of their home. 

"How was your day, granddaughter?" 

"Well." 

"Did you ask your teacher?" 

"I did, but she said she had plans. However, she has promised to come by tomorrow. Is that okay?" 

Wang frightened her when he drooped his head. "Grandfather, what's wrong?!" 

Wang sighed, and then replied, "I was hoping that she could come today…I was _praying_ that she would come!" 

"Well…she said tomorrow." 

"I guess tomorrow is better than never…yet I can't still get over the feeling that she might live to regret it." 

** 

The old man's predictions were right. That evening, Hwoarang and Naya enjoyed a romantic dinner and did not get home until late. They had a difficult time bypassing the press, yet their presence failed to ruin the evening. 

Later on that night, they shared a bottle of champagne while they gazed into the fire, wrapped in each other's arms. The silence was enough for them to know that for now the world was safe…only when they were together. The best part of the evening though was when they would engage into a conversation. One learned more about the other, and as they began know each other better, their feelings grew. Hwoarang was captivated by the way Naya spoke. Her words were a phonetic healing to every pain in his life. Her smile was a pleasing sight for sore eyes, and her laughter like honey to his heart. 

He felt empathy when he heard her spoke of her childhood and felt regret for not having found her sooner. If he were involved in her life two years ago he would have stopped her from dancing. Still, he admired her courage. 

He spoke softly when she finished her story. "I wish I was there at that point in your life. I would have done everything to protect you." 

She smiled, but looked away, uncertain whether to believe him. She had a reason for that, for her past was filled with empty promises. 

He took hold of her hands. "Look at me." 

She did. 

"I vow to honor my word." He pulled her in his arms, running a hand through her hair. "I care about you," he lovingly whispered. 

He then cupped her cheeks and brought his face forward, sealing his promise. 

That night they lay together, resting peacefully. Like the night before, Hwoarang was tempted, only this time it was stronger. He wished that she would do him the honor of being her first because the thought of another man touching her irked him. 

Morning came and the two agreed to meet each other later on. Naya was the first to leave his house. Hwoarang lend his to her car during the day so she could drive to work. However, Naya left early that day and she did not tell him why for he would forbid her from going. 

Naya made the twenty-minute journey back to her old apartment. She needed clothes and her current supply was running out. She could no longer play off any more outfits; she even hated the fact of borrowing Hwoarang's clothes. When she got there she went through the back entrance, trying to avoid a scene. She had to climb the four flights of stairs to get to her room. The staircase was located conveniently in front of her apartment. When she got there, the room was still taped with police markings and the door left open. She found the apartment the same way as the day she left it. _Bastards, how long is it going to take them to investigate?_

She slipped through the door and cautiously entered the ravaged apartment. Naya quickly made her way to her bedroom and got out a backpack and started filing it with her clothing. She got enough to last her another week. Quickly as she came in, she went out. 

Naya ran down the stairs. While in the apartment she had an unsettling feeling. She felt like she was being followed. No matter what she did, she had to do it quickly before whoever got to her. Soon enough she was in the car and ready to go to school. Naya let out a sigh of relief and sped all the way. 

The school day passed as expected and by the end of the day Xiaoyu was there to remind Naya about coming over. 

"I promise," she said, and waved Xiaoyu good-bye. 

Since the students were let out an hour early, Naya decided to go to the house and change. She planned on meeting Hwoarang not too long from now and she wanted to look presentable. 

She sped on her way home, eager to see him again. She rounded another corner and then checked the rear view mirror to check for any police. No one, just a black car driving at a respectable distance. Soon she entered the driveway, but she frowned when the black car behind her pass by. As far as she knew, Hwoarang's house was the only one located on the back road. 

It took her a couple of minutes to park the car. She then got out and grabbed her things. Once the garage door closed all the way, Naya entered the house and started walking up the stairs. When she finally gazed down at the lower level she froze. The back door was open. Hwoarang had no key for the lock, and the only way it could be unlocked was through the inside. _Shit._

She walked over to the open door, keeping a cautious eye. As she walked to the door she felt a movement go past her. Naya turned and came face to face with Bryan. 

"Hi sweet, happy to see me again?" 

She could not say another word for someone came behind her and hit her senseless. 

** 

He left as early as possible. His excitement rose more as he drew closer to home. In a small compartment of his bike he stored a small flower. He happen to pass by the flower shop and at the same moment thought of Naya. He purchased a small white rose, knowing it was her favorite. 

When he entered the driveway he did not even park his bike in the garage. Instead, he let it fall to the ground as he quickly walked over to the door. He rang the doorbell ceaselessly, knowing she would be home by now. After a small while the door opened. His mouth dropped. 

"Anna!" 

"Hello Hwoarang, it's been a long time." 

He did not know what to say. He had not seen her for so long, he wasn't even sure if she actually stood there. "How-how did you get into my house," he choked out. 

"Broke in," she replied honestly. 

"Why," he asked, frowning. 

"Because I wanted to see you…" 

Hwoarang paused. She stroked a couple of strings in his heart. Did he still love her? He did not know what to say. "Why to you want to see me," he questioned. 

"Because I still love you." Her reply was simple and sweet. 

"…" 

"I know I hurt you in the past, but I was too focused on claiming revenge on my sister. I realized that I sacrificed the one thing I loved dearly for something as meaningless as revenge. I am sorry for the choices that I've made, and your reasons for entering the tournament were more honorable then mine. You're everything to me and I without you I am nothing. Will you forgive me?" 

"…I have forgotten that you even loved me. It took me so long to get over you." 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to him, claiming him in her arms. The impact of her hug made Hwoarang jerk, and the rose her held in his hand fell, along with the intention of giving it to Naya. 

Anna saw it fall from over his shoulder. A small smile spread across her red lips. She closed her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! I thought of you everyday. I wanted you near. My desire to touch you burned inside of me to the point where I nearly went mad. I was selfish…but I think that Fate has given me a second chance. Please, Hwoarang…" 

She gazed up at him, tears in her eyes. Hwoarang remembered that being his weakness. He was touched by her words and astonished by her behavior. He peered into her eyes. Slowly a hand came to rest on her cheek. 

"I forgive you," he whispered. 

She smiled and leaned forward and waited. 

…..nothing. When she opened her eyes, Hwoarang was still looking at her only this time he was filled with rage. 

"What's wrong," she asked meekly. 

"Get off of me, Bitch." 

"Wha-" 

"You think you can play me? Where is Naya? What have you done with her?" 

Her face turned dark, transforming her features into something hideous. "Why her? What has she done to you?!" 

"Tell me where she is," he gritted savagely. When Anna did not reply, he cornered her into the house. Anna fell on the couch and landed there. Hwoarang stood over her, waiting for an answer. When she offered none, he started going upstairs. 

"Don't tell me you're falling in love with that slut!" Anna shouted. "What does she have that I couldn't offer?" 

Hwoarang turned to face her from atop the stairs. "Morality," he replied and continued his ascend. His heart nearly stop beating when he opened his bedroom door. She was not in there as he hoped. The only person who would know about her whereabouts was the same person who was responsible for her disappearance. 

"Where is she," he growled when he came downstairs. 

"What are you going to do about it, save her?" 

"Yes," he replied curtly. 

"Why would you," Anna inquired with disgust. 

"Because…because…" he thought, trying to translate his want into words, and then he replied an answer that would shatter Anna's heart, "Because I need her." 

Anna punched him across the face. Hwoarang's head flew back, his hair splashing across his face. His mouth started bleeding. 

"Why did you do that," he yelled. 

"Reality slap." 

"For what?!" 

"You were stupid for falling for her. There was one thing you never understood, Hwoarang, and that is your curse of never having true happiness. Hell, there's nothing you can do about it now; you're too late. She should be dead by now." 

** 

Bryan shoved her to her knees, making her kneel before a powerful, aged man. She had heard of him and knew to fear him. Heichachi Mishima. 

"This is the girl," Bryan said proudly to his master. 

Heihachi glared at her, not saying a word. He dismissed Bryan with his hand. Bryan left, leaving both captive and captor alone. 

His presence intimidated her. Naya forgot the discipline she instilled when confronted by an extremely powerful enemy. She kept her head bent low, avoiding his ardent stare. 

His gaze pierced through her back. Naya could feel the man searching her, cringing at her despicable presence. 

"At last," he breathed. Heichaci approached a step and lifted her head by her hair. "I have been waiting to get my hands on you…" he gripped her hair even harder. 

Naya bit back a scream. The pain engraved on her face made Heihachi smirk. "Those two did a good job finding you, I was about to lose my patience. For generations my family has been plagued by an evil presence. I lost my son to it and had to kill him in order to dispose of the evil being. Years later, I discover my grandson and agree to train him, hoping to reinstall the Mishima line, but like his father, he allowed himself to be swallowed by that evil being…the one they call the Unknown! It took me years to track her down, so that I could finally ward off her evil control and kill her for good, but…the evil doesn't stop there, no it doesn't…" he shook her head. 

Naya yelped. She closed her eyes, barricading her tears. 

"I have heard the Unknown has had a child, an evil spawn conceived from her cursed flesh…a life sprung from my own seed! I should have known that whore would use me to get you! But she will pay for tricking me into her bed…that bitch will pay!" 

Naya opened her eyes, astonished beyond belief. Was this man telling the truth? _Him…he…Heihachi Mishima is my…father! _

Heihachi jerked her head. Naya could no longer sustain the pain. She briefly cried out, her voice gone broke, forcing the tears to now cascade down her cheeks. 

"I have no compassion for you…I will kill you like I did my son! I did it once and now I shall do it again! Some say you are naïve and vulnerable to evil, but you must be kept alive. Bull shit! I don't give about the legends. You're better off dead!" 

And with that he would not spare her any words. Heihachi grabbed Naya's head and began to compress it. His intention was to crush her skull, and put her out of her misery. Naya could not stand the pain. She tried to break free, yet he had a firm grip on her. She started to scream as the pain became intense. Soon she would be dead. 

Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light. It came from under his hand, the one that threatened to crush Naya's skull. Heihachi started to scream and released Naya's head. He held up his arms to shield his eyes, trying to ward off the light. Somehow it frightened him and being a huge man, he now coward like a child. He backed into a corner, the ball of yellow light following him. The light slowed its approach and soon it exploded. Heihachi yelled then fell unconscious. 

Naya froze. She did not know what happened, but despite her confusion her mind told her to get up and get out. She started running through the halls of the unknown fortress. Her breathing came out in a rushed pace, her heart ready to explode. Her fear allowed her to run faster than she ever had in her life. When she rounded a corner a couple of guards saw her and started to make chase. No matter how desperate the situation, Naya would not allow them to catch her. She bolted through an open door and started running down the stairs. She ran to the bottom floor and went through the door at the bottom of the stairs. Her first instinct told her to go left, but from out of nowhere a voice called out to her…beckoned to her. 

_Naya…Naya. _

__She had no time to object. She followed the voice, praying that it would lead her to Hwoarang. _If only he were here. _

__She followed the voice, trailing it through hallways and corridors. She could tell that she was in the basement of a corporate building judging by the gas tanks and pipelines. 

She heard the voice call out to her again, only this time it grew closer. Now it was all around her…repeating her name endlessly. 

#### Naya…Naya…

Naya thought she would grow crazy. 

She backed into a dark corner, trying to hide from the invisible phantoms, until suddenly the phantom exposed himself. Naya bumped into him and then turned around. 

Out of the shadows a tall, built figure appeared. His hair stood up, nearly making him look sinister. He had a red mark in between his eyes, an inscription of evil. 

"Who-who are you?" 

His reply was terse. "I've been waiting for you, Naya _Mishima_." 

"How did you know my name? Who are you? Damn it, answer me!" 

"I am you're lover's rival…Jin Kazama." 


	8. Chapter Seven

# Chapter Seven

She was literally staring at her own nephew. Naya thought her eyes deceived her. She rubbed them and blinked several times. Was he really the guy Hwoarang despised? She could do nothing, but stand there like a half-wit. Meanwhile, Jin stood there, waiting for her to say something, when she did not, he replied, "I know the way out of here. Follow me and I will lead you to safety." 

He did not allow her anytime to speak. Immediately, he turned around and disappeared into the darkness. Naya started to run, afraid of losing him. When she bumped into him, Jin swore and then faced her. 

"Watch where you're going! Listen to the sound of my footsteps if you can't see." 

He turned around again and Naya began to follow. She did not dare ask any questions, fearing they would make him angry. The man obviously did not want to make conversation. His only interest was to get her out of there…and then what? 

After they ventured through numerous passageways they finally exited to a clearing. Naya grew surprised when she realized that it was nighttime already. She panicked instantly, remembering Hwoarang. 

"I have to go," she said urgently. "I thank you for your generosity." 

She started running off, but Jin held out an arm and pushed her back. "You're not going anywhere," he proclaimed. 

Naya frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"You're coming with me with no questions asked." And to make sure of his prediction, he grabbed her arm and started hauling her behind him. They walked toward the forest, the Mishima complex located half a mile behind them. 

Jin dragged Naya into the forest. Naya started to panic when they were enveloped within the forbidding trees. Her heart raced, fearing what he intended to do. She did not allow her mind to think of the horrible things he was probably planning to do to her. Besides, there must have been an explanation for his behavior. Wasn't he missing for six months? She remembered reading newspaper reports about the disappearance of one of the Iron Fist Tournament fighters. According to sources, the man was so disturbed by something that he just left. Not a lot of people seemed to care about the man, except for one girl, and an American one at that. 

Finally, they made it to a cave entrance. Jin suddenly stopped and then turned to face her. He gave her one last look then went on inside. 

Naya was beginning to protest by this time, pulling her arm and begging him to let go, but he wouldn't. She grew frightened by his hidden ambitions. 

Suddenly, Jin stopped. "Stay here," he ordered. 

His voice echoed, evidence that they were inside a huge cave. Or so Naya thought. Out of nowhere, torches were lightened. They were set on massive pillars that stretched the length of the room from ceiling to floor. The size of the cave was massive and it appeared more like a temple then a cave. Naya's eyes traveled the length of the room and paused at the very end. At the end of the room was a huge statue. The statue appeared to be a woman being overshadowed by a beast resembling a wolf. Naya saw Jin walk up to it and bow. To her horror, the statue came to live. Instantly, the room was flooded with yellow light. The figure of the woman came alive. She had black hair, yet her eyes glowed with an evil yellow presence that made Naya shake to the core. 

"I have brought her to you," Jin replied, his hand pointing toward Naya. 

The supernatural being looked up at her and Naya could feel a certain dread crawl through her flesh by the impact of the creature's forbidding eyes. She shuddered. 

The creature gazed at her a few moments. She then brought up her hand and motioned Naya to approach her. She didn't. 

The Unknown would not allow any defiance. Naya was suddenly lifted of the ground and brought before the creature. Her face was pulled up close to her mother's. The Unknown gazed at her a moment, memorizing her features. 

"She is definitely the one," the creature rasped. Her voice sounded like a demon embellished with pain. 

Naya was too stunned to reply. She only gazed at her, wondering why on earth this person or thing would be related to her. 

"Will you begin with the process now," Jin asked his master. 

The creature gazed past Naya's eyes. "Yes," she replied wearily. 

Naya noticed that the Unknown appeared to be weak. She looked ready to faint and it appeared that she would use the last of her power on Naya. Yet, Naya had no clue what was going on. 

"Wait! What are you going to do with me?" 

"I'm going to possess you," the creature hissed. "You are my creation and I will use you to fulfill my purpose!" 

Naya shook. She did not have time to protest. She looked back at Jin for help, but noticed that he stood there watching, a smirk plastered on his face. _He's possessed. The mark on his head is what gives the Unknown the ability to control him. Maybe that's why he's been missing all these months. She probably took control of his mind and sent him out searching for me. But wasn't Kazuya under her control? So whatever happened to him?_

The creature lifted Naya up in the air without the slightest trouble. Naya could tell by the color of the witch's power was the same magic that saved her from being killed by Heihachi. Now the Unknown would use it to possess her. Naya would no longer have control over her mind. She would be like Jin, a puppet. She would no longer be able to lead a normal life. Instead, she would be at the mercy of someone's control, someone of her own blood, the same someone who was her very mother. 

__The light surrounded her, knawing at her soul, threatening to dominate her very senses. 

_I must not let her get to me. _

She could feel the evil crawling through her flesh. 

_I cannot lose hope. _

She felt her mind being crushed by the power of the beast. 

_I cannot forget. _

__Naya closed her eyes, feeling the evil take over her. 

_I must remember…Hwoarang! _

__"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her scream startled both Jin and the creature. Somehow, the Unknown dropped her. Naya now quickly got up from the floor, running toward the exit with her life. Jin saw her coming and prepared to block her way, but Naya's strength tackled him to the ground. She stepped over him and bolted through the exit. 

But he was not easily evaded. The creature ordered him to make chase, for she could not leave her temple prison. 

Once outside, Jin's eyes surveyed through the trees, locating Naya. 

Naya did not care where she was going. She only wished to escape. 

Suddenly, she tripped and started rolling down a hill. Jin was close after her, but lost track of her when she fell. Now he lost sight of her. Not knowing what to do next, he turned in another direction and went searching there. However, at whatever cost, he could not return empty handed. 

** 

They found her unconscious and alone and to her own luck, it was her student that found her.

Xiaoyu immediately called out to her grandfather once she recognized her instructor's face. The two of them brought Naya inside and laid her on a mat.

"See, I told you, Grandfather, she was going to come."

Wang nodded but reminded her that is was by fate, not by intention.

"She looks like she's been through a rough time," Xiaoyu concluded, studying her teacher's scraggly appearance.

Wang noticed something. "Xiaoyu, look, on her face. Do you notice the color?"

"Yellow."

Wang frowned lost in thought. Before he knew it, Naya was awake.

"Wha-what am I doing here?" Naya asked.

"Miss Yamato…!" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

Naya frowned. "Xiaoyu? What are you doing here?" 

Xiaoyu smiled warmly. "You're in my house." 

"But I was just…" Naya laid her head back down, not knowing what to think. Did the past events ever occur? Was she just dreaming? 

Wang could see the fog in her eyes and at once understood why she was so confused. 

"Xiaoyu found you outside. She has been waiting for you all night and I see that you came to us by luck." 

"Was I somewhere near the forest when you found me?" 

"The edge of the woods is just right there," Xiaoyu replied, pointing off into the distance. 

Naya only nodded her head. For convenience, they nursed and fed her. Wang had many important things to ask her, but he would let it wait. When Naya was satisfied, she stared over at Wang. 

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I understand that Xiaoyu said you needed to see me." 

"Yes," he replied with grave sincerity. "But first I need to know why you were in the woods all alone?" 

"I was trying to run away from a warrior. I believe you will know someone by the name of Jin Kazama?" 

"I do. That boy has been lost for six months. No one has been able to find him. During the last tournament, he did not even finished and just left. Apparently, something was consuming his mind. The poor man…all he ever wanted was to prove himself, but his mind was weak. He could not sustain the evil that lured him. And I'm afraid that the evil that lured him was the same one that lured you tonight, am I right?" 

Naya nodded. 

"The Unknown has been wanting to get her hands on your for seventeen years. Ever since your birth, you were to be hidden away from your mother because she was evil. She used a mortal man to sire the child she needed. She could not get impregnated on her own and she used her arch rival to do that for her. When you were born, I was the one that took you away from her and delivered you to a foster home. At the time, it was the best I could do. I thought that by giving you a different home, that would solve all our problems, but I underestimated the Unknown's power. Over the years she has grown weak, but she has managed to store some of her power to do something to you, but I'm not sure what. Things will reveal themselves in time, but whatever happens, we cannot leave you in the hands of evil. If your mother ever reaches you again, I'm afraid all humanity will be lost. What happened tonight was a near miss. You are fortunate to have been led to my door. And for that I am grateful." 

"But why is this happening to me. I understand what you have told me thus far, but there are people who want me dead. Why are they trying to kill me?" 

"Some think that it was better if you were off dead. Without you alive then the world would not end, but what they do not understand is that you have to be alive. You are our last thread of hope. Humanity is dependant of your survival and personality. Since you are so young and naïve, you are prone to evil. But we must not ever let that happen. Even if you possess a pure heart, it won't be much for the evil to break through your good barrier and possess you. If you fall into the hands of the Unknown, you will become a slave like Jin has. And I'm afraid there is nothing much we can do to save him. The only thing I can think of is if someone is willing enough to sacrifice themselves for him, but his mother was the only one who was capable of doing that. However, now she is dead. It would have to be someone else who loves him enough to sacrifice themselves in order to free him." 

Naya could not say another word. She had just learned the history of her past. Now she was aware of who she was and where she came from, but she was not sure if she could accept her fate. All of a sudden, a wave of loneliness consumed her. Naya looked at the people surrounding her and felt like she did not even know them. The fact that she was in the same room with complete strangers sounded like a threat to her. Before she could comprehend her next move, she was out the door, running to the only person she could thing of…Hwoarang. 

** 

They had tried to stop her, but Naya bolted out of the house before they could even reach the front door. She ran as fast as she could through unknown streets, her heart guiding the way. Whenever her heart beat faster she ran in the direction that she faced. Even though she did not recognize the neighborhood, her heart led the way, and to her joy, she wound up in Hwoarang's driveway. 

She ran up the long stretch and then started ramming on his door, calling out his name. A long wait passed on and then she heard a man's voice on the other side. 

"Go away Anna! I don't want to see your face!" 

"It's not Anna, It's me! Hwoarang, please open the door." 

A few minutes passed by and finally he opened it, but only a crack. When he saw Naya standing on the other side he opened it wide and crushed her in an embrace. Tears started welling up in his eyes, grateful for her safety. 

"My God I thought you were dead. I've been calling everywhere all evening and driving around searching for you. The police didn't even help. They said that they don't consider a person missing not until they've been gone for more than twenty-four hours, but to me that felt like forever!" 

He kissed her forehead. Naya, meanwhile still clung to him. 

Hwoarang led her inside the house, not wanting to let go. He brought her before the fire so she could warm herself. 

Naya shook in his arms, still fearful of the past events. 

"What did they do to you?" 

"So many things. They told me so many things." 

"They told me you were dead." 

"They were going to kill me." 

"Who..?" 

"My father…" 

"WHAT? Whose your father?" 

She looked up at him, knowing that he would probably reject her if she were to reveal her identity. Didn't he hate the Mishima line? Or was that just Jin? 

"A man who is in need of brainwashing." Was all she said. She settled her head back against his shoulder. 

"How did you get out of there?" 

"….I…I was led out of there and brought into a cave. There was a statute and then a lady and then…" She cringed at the memory. 

Hwoarang held her tighter. "God, I was so stupid! How could I let this happen to you! I told you that I would protect you, but I failed! I'm so sorry!" 

She looked up at him again, her eyes sincere. "It's not your fault. I'm okay…they did not hurt me. I'm here aren't I?" 

He kissed her because she did not blame him for her transgressions. At that moment, he felt that she would be his for eternity, that he would never have to let her go. But, Anna wasright. Just when he though he was going to be happy, he would lose something he dearly loved. 

In that moment the room died away and it became enveloped with a yellow light. 

Naya was the first to notice the transformation. She started to shake and yelled out Hwoarang's name. 

Something started pulling her out of his arms. She was lifted high above him, now being consumed in the yellow light. 

Hwoarang screamed her name and tried running up to her, but something punched him back. He landed on his back. 

And then, just as quickly as Naya came back into his life she was gone. The yellow light engulfed her. His name was the last thing he heard coming out of her mouth. The light vanished and he screamed out in pain. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

And then ludicrous laughter silenced the room and a chilling voice replied, "Let the tournament begin!" 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight If I have offended your favorite character, sorry. Just needed to fit it into the story. Chapter Eight 

Fighters came from all over the world. Friends were reunited with friends and enemies faced with enemies. They had all heard the calling, and this time the invitation did come from Heihachi. All the fighters were given the same dream that was sent to them by the unknown. When each fighter awoke from that disturbing dream they felt an urgent need to join the tournament. However, this tournament was like no other. This Iron Fist Tournament had the ability to decide the world's fate. 

Hwoarang was the first of the fighters to show up. Julia was the second. She flew in from America and met him at the Shaolin Temple. They did not plan on meeting each other there, but happen to meet up by chance. 

When Hwoarang and Juila were faced with each other they had to bear each other's presence. Hwoarang knew that Julia had a certain affection for Jin and she would not allow any harm to come to him. Hwoarang on the other hand, wished the opposite. 

"I guess we are only two of many," Julia replied. "Soon the others will follow." 

Hwoarang ignored her. He turned his back to her and meditated before the shrine. _Please give me strength and courage._

"Do you know the evil that has drawn all of us together?" Julia asked, ignoring the fact that Hwoarang was praying. 

_And PLEASE give me patience before I beat this girl._

He gritted his teeth before he answered. "I had a dream which was more of a calling. That evil you ask of the source of my misery." 

"What misery?" 

"That evil stripped away the only thing that made me happy." 

"If you win then it will be returned to you," Julia replied. 

Hwoarang did not answer. 

"But its not so bad, I've dealt with my loss for six months now, and things are beginning to come together." 

"Yeah, now that there is going to be another tournament right," Hwoarang replied sarcastically. "You're hoping that _he's_ going to show up." 

Julia would not deny the obvious. She agreed to his statement. "He can be saved, Hwoarang, don't lose faith in him yet." 

"I already have…besides," he began to stand up, "Jin is not my primary concern. There is another reason why I joined this tournament." 

Julia could read his mind by the look on Hwoarang's face. She noticed a longing in his eyes and immediately she understood what bothered him. "I don't blame you," she assured. "What's her name?" 

Hwoarang would not look at her for the longest of moments. He stared straight at the ground and quietly whispered her name. "_Naya…"_

"I know her, or at least I've heard of her." 

He gazed at her, startled by her confession. "What do you know?" 

"I know that she's been hunted down. Some of Heihachi's henchmen have been looking for her." 

"Heihachi," Hwoarang sneered, despising the name to its extremity. "The man is to blame for all this." 

"I'd rather think not," a voice boomed from the entrance of the temple. The old man stood there himself. Hwoarang looked up at him in a hurry, surprised to see one of his rivals standing before him. "Don't look at me like your seeing a ghost, boy, I'm here for the same purpose you are." 

"That depends," the young man replied. 

"To defeat the Unknown." 

"Then why have you been hunting Naya down when it's the Unknown you're after," he gritted. 

"Because, she is the cause of our inevitable destruction. That whore you've been romancing is of the Mishima line. The product of my very own seed and that stupid son of a bitch is using her against me. The Unknown means to use my own daughter to kill me." 

Hwoarang glared at him. Julia gawked. 

"She's _your _daugther?!" Hwoarang asked in disbelief. He gave an incredulous look. 

Heihachi simply nodded. 

"You damn LIAR! She would _never_ be related to your kind. _Never_!" 

"He's right," Julia intervened, finally realizing. "The girl you love is the daughter of your hated enemy." 

"Shut up!" 

"Why would she lie to you, Hwoarang," Heihachi asked. "So that you wouldn't hate her because of my blood running through her viens? I wonder how long she's known about our relation before you found out. And I also ponder how long she would have stalled before telling you…if ever." He had a smug look smeared across his face. He apparently enjoyed the misery Hwoarang appeared to be experiencing at the moment. 

His insides felt like they were on fire. Anna was right, that stupid bitch was right. Hwoarang gritted his teeth. How could she lie to him? Did she even know? If Heihachi didn't know where Naya was then who did? Did the Unknown have her? His mind was a mix of jumbled thoughts. Hwoarang could not align his mind. With all the pieces he tried placing together, he thought he would go mad. 

_"WHY?" _He screamed. 

"Face it, there's nothing you can do. Leave her where she is. She didn't seem to care because obviously she was keeping a secret from you. Why do you think she didn't tell you who her father was when you asked her, if you asked her. I'm sure, even through the short span of time that you've known her, that her family would have been the topic of one of your discussions. Even after I abducted her. If you've fallen in love with her, you're wasting your breath. The woman is not worth it. She will only kill you!" 

"Go to hell," Hwoarang muttered and brushed past Heihachi. He could not face the truth so he did the best thing he could do. Run from it. 

** 

He told her that she would meet him there. The only difference between now and then was he told her that six months before. Jin was supposedly going to give something to Julia on the day he disappeared. 

And she was right. She did find him there, alone, and afraid. 

She wasn't sure if it was him or not for the eyes have been known to deceive. After all, her longing to see him could have caused her mind to play tricks on her. Jin sat on a rock in the clearing, his back facing her. His head was lowered, facing the ground. He appeared to be resting since he did not give any motion that may have signaled her arrival. Julia could almost feel the tears start to break lose. The anxiety of seeing him again surfaced. Her heart felt like it could burst. At the sight of him she felt unrequited love and pain beat within her chest. Was this the man she love and did not love her back? Did he come back after all this time, knowing that she would be there to meet him? Or did her mind think it amusing to play cruel tricks on her? Whatever the reason, she had to be assured. 

Julia reached out a hand to touch him. _Warm flesh. _

"Oh, my God…you're real…" 

Jin flinched. He turned around to face her. Julia grew startled when she saw the colorless expression in his eyes. The man was possessed. She felt a piece of her die. A bit of hope vanished once appearing into his face. The man had been possessed beyond her healing, or so she thought. 

"Julia." 

He remembered her name. Julia could feel herself start to break down. She did not want to appear like a weakling in front of him. But somehow he remembered her and by the sound of him saying her name warmed her heart. For the longest time Julia could not move. She just stared up at him, unable to overcome her shock. 

Ever so slowly, without her realizing, Jin took Julia in his arms. The smell of him brought her into reality. Julia could not comprehend her predicament. 

"What are you doing," she managed to stammer. 

"Julia…help me. I cannot contain myself. This demon…this possessor is ruining my life! You must defeat this monster. The only way for you to release me is if you kill the monster and the only way of doing that is if you kill me." 

"WHAT?! Jin are you crazy?! No, NEVER!" 

"Kill me, Julia, please, I BEG you! There's no way to stop this thing. It's killing me and if you don't stop it, it will kill you too!" 

"Jin stop this, I'm not joking." 

His eyes flickered. _"Neither am I. _…Kill me now before it's too late. Before I can't contain myself and kill you. Do it Julia, there is no other person I can think of who does not want to see me suffer. You're the only one who can aide me and I'm begging for your help. So, please, kill me, and kill me now!" 

"NO, stop it! Shut up! Listen to yourself! It's not you! It's not the Jin I know whose talking. It's that damn demon! Jin, listen to me! You have to fight it! Don't allow let it destroy you! I know you're stronger than that! Jin, please don't let me down! I know you can do it! I don't want you to die!Please, you've got to live! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO SEE YOU HURT!" 

She shut her mouth, surprised that, in the midst of her plea, she had revealed her true feelings. Jin breathed. His breath blew over her face. Somehow, now he felt like he held her tighter. She was surprised to see that, after her startling confession, he still held her. 

Then he began to speak. "If you love me, Julia, then you will do this for me. This is the only way I can be saved." She saw a flicker of pain cross his eyes. She could not bear seeing the pain on his face. 

"Jin…" 

"Please Julia…I've tried seeking help, but no one can help me, not even Wang. He turned me away when I came to see him. He said that I was too possessed and that if I were to ever go near anyone, I would kill them, but for some reason, I can resist the urge to kill you. There is something about you Julia that I must have felt before that is affecting this curse on me. Every time I think of you it's like my heart warms up and I can be almost human again. If you cause me to feel this way, then you're the only person who can save me. Please Julia, do it. Do it for love if you have to, PLEASe, I beg you. I love you Julia, love you enough to not make you suffer. I've I live, the threat of me murdering you lingers and I don't want that to happen. I'd rather die, knowing that you won't have me around as a threat. Please Julia…as a test of love do this for me, I beg you…" 

She could not help it any longer. She tip-toed to reach his height and Jin met her half way. They locked lips for the longest of moments and both found it hard to catch their breath when they let go. 

When she found the strength to think again, a bit of hope arrayed inside of her. 

"No, Jin. I will not kill you. _There_ is a way to free you and is not by killing you. You are not the reason why you are possessed. The only way to free you is by destroying the thing that possesses you, and I will be the one to stop it. Jin, no matter what, I will find a way to free you…I promise." 


	10. Chapter Nine- THE FINALE

Finally the last chapter

Finally the last chapter. This is going to be the chapter of all chapters. It's been a pleasure writing for you. Actually, to be honest, this is my first completed project. I have a lifetime dream to become a well known writer some day, but that will have to wait for now. For the time being, I will be more than happy writing fanfiction for the mere entertainment of my readers. Your reviews mean a lot! I wish I could personally thank all of you for your contribution to my fanfic. If you would like a personal response or ask questions, I would be more than happy to email you back at [ariadne@shinra.org][1]. Thank you for your time in reading this. I don't think that this is my best work, but I am happy enough that I have made at least some people happy. 

Keep reading, 

Ariadne 

Chapter Nine 

****Each fighter had to battle each other. The weaker ones were easily conquered by their stronger enemies and were placed out of the tournament. They left, bearing the shame of over confidence and scrutiny. The purpose of Tekken was to measure a fighter's skill and power. The stronger fighters were the ones who acquired both, but among that percentage differences among philosophy created a deep rift between each warrior. Each man or woman came for a different purpose, each one being diverse as the next. Their purpose could be to merely prove themselves worthy, gain revenge among another fighters, capture a criminal partaking in the event, or to uphold honor. Whichever purpose each of these fighters had, all of them thirsted over the infinite victory over their most challenging nemesis yet. 

The last five fighters were to face each other. Among the five, Hwoarang and Julia were selected to fight. There was no sign of Jin and many thought that he had backed out of the tournament. The others scoffed at him, commenting on his lack of manhood. Julia, on the other hand, stood her ground and tried desperately to conceal her anger. She was not going to let those people believe their stupid accusations for long. As a matter of fact, Bryan Fury was one of those who ridiculed him, and one of the last five warriors. To teach him a lesson, Julia placed him out of the tournament by twisting his arm and punching out his balls. Bryan's suffered so much damage, that his voice sounded like a mouse and he was admitted into the trauma unit. 

"He won't be f*cking anyone for a long time," Julia commented when she had finally beaten Bryan. 

Anna did not take too well with Bryan's defeat. She decided to defend him by matching up with Julia in the tournament. To her dismay, she was paired with Hwoarang himself. When Anna first heard of the announcement, she wasn't all that upset. Actually, she had been waiting for a time that she could get Hwoarang alone. 

When the match began, Anna started taunting Hwoarang. "Where is your lovebird now? I don't see her anywhere. Looks like she was too good to be with you!" Obviously, the comment wounded Hwoarang's pride. The pain displayed on his face, infuriated Anna into a jealous fit. She attacked him with a high kick and punched him in the face. Hwoarang blocked the first blow, but was unaware of the second. He stumbled backwards, covering the fresh wound on his mouth. When he checked his hand, bright red spots decorated the surface of his palm. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes at her and positioned himself for Anna's next move. The woman was feral. Her moves were spontaneous and the majority of her attacks were low. He was confidant that she would use a low attack on him as her first move, but she had caught him off guard when she punched him on the face. 

"Take this, you bastard!" Anna shrieked as she delivered her _Flash kicks. _

Hwoarang used his arms and legs to kick off her attack and to shield his face from her kicks. When Anna was about to finish her move, he decided to attack. He grabbed her arm and threw her up over him so that her back land on the ground. Anna screamed, but quickly got up before Hwoarang kicked her on the ground. 

"_How could you?! I'm a woman!" _

__"Not to me you are!" Hwoarang performed his _blizzard kicks, _hitting Anna every time he attacked. By the end of his move, she was near to falling unconscious. The woman lay on the ground, her face covered by her hands. She sounded like she started to cry. 

"How could you," she cried, "After all we have been through, all that we have shared. You turn so quickly to her! What does that Bitch have that I _don't _have?" 

Hwoarang leaned closer to Anna's lying form so he could whisper to her. "A heart," he gently replied and held out his hand for Anna to take. 

She suspiciously gazed at him through her hands. "What are you doing," she asked. 

"I don't want to hurt you, but you gave me no choice. Your near defeat, so why don't you just surrender and you can leave feeling a lot better than the condition I originally plan to leave you in." 

"You bastard! Since when did you care?!" 

"Since I fell in love." 

She gazed up at him in utter shock. Was he joking? Was Hwoarang actually telling her this? He _never_ even told her once that he loved her. And now, when he actually said it, he was talking about someone else. 

"How could you Hwoarang? I thought what we had was special!" 

"I thought so too Anna." 

"But didn't you ever love me?" 

"I did once, until you decided that victory meant more to you than us. I was willing to drop out of the tournament, but you wanted to win so badly, and you begged me to stay. That was the only reason why I decided to go on with tourney. My obsession of defeating Jin was forgotten when I found you. You and I had a chance, Anna, we really did. I was going to give up all that I had just to be with you. Even after we separated, I often thought about you. Even if I didn't love you then, I still felt something, but now all that has changed. You didn't lose me when I started to fall for Naya, you lost me when you chose yourself over us. You don't understand, Anna, that when two become one, they no longer indulge in their selfish ways. What one does affects the other. Naya understands this and she is willing to give up everything, and so am I. You can't change the past, and if you could, I wouldn't want you to. I have already found the one I have been looking for." 

Anna fell into such a rage. She unsheathed one of her hidden daggers and stabbed Hwoarang on the arm. Hwoarang fell back and cringed in pain. He quickly removed the weapon before Anna jumped on him. On impact, Hwoarang fell to the ground with Anna on top of him. 

"Remember this position, Hwoarang? And it wasn't during a fight." Her eyes gave an insane twinkle. "I wonder if Naya will be as good as I ever was. You'll never find anyone skilled as me." 

Hwoarang's anger boiled. He threw Anna to the ground and held her there. Anna, on the other hand, did not take the assault too likely. She smiled, licking her lips. "Oh, Hwoarang, when did you become so…feisty." 

He gawked at her. Astounded by her behavior. Before he could overcome his shock, Anna bit him on the arm where she had stabbed him. Hwoarang howled, fell back and desperately held his injury. 

Anna then got up from the ground and tried to lunge at him. She was planning to knock him out of the ring with one fluid motion. Hwoarang raised his eyes and then used the last of his energy to flip into the air and land behind her, leaving Anna confused. Before she recovered from her bewilderment, Hwoarang did a high kick and threw her out of the ring. Anna landed on the ground with a heavy thud and then fell into a dreamless sleep. 

** 

The last two warriors were narrowed down. It was Julia against Hwoarang. They were to battle each other until the remaining victor was left standing. The last battle would take place in the cave where Jin had taken Naya. There, in the final battle of Tekken Tournament, the fighter would face the Unknown.

Both Julia and Hwoarang fought hard against each other. Their skills were almost equally matched but in different ways. Julia utilized her agility to overcome Hwoarang's strength. Much of her attacks were by surprise, but Hwoarang did a bunch of surprising of his own. Once he realized her weakness, he came back with an attack of his own. He nearly defeated her when Julia, all of a sudden, kicked him in the side, sending Hwoarang reeling to the floor. Hwoarang, immediately got up and fought her all over again. The fight lasted a long time and the spectators were getting impatient. Soon enough a victor was proclaimed and Hwoarang was left disappointed. Julia had caught him off-guard when he was about to finish a move and she kicked him out of the ring. Hwoarang demanded a rematch, but the victory was legal. Julia would advance to the next level. 

The rules plainly state that only the Unknown and the challenger be present during the final battle. Who ever came out of the cave alive was victorious. Yet this battle was unlike any from the past. This battle would decide the future. Many of the other fighters were not so happy that Julia had won the previous match. She was only a girl and they would feel more secure if someone stronger were admitted into the final match. Julia violently denied that someone else go in for her. She plainly stated that she would fight the last battle herself. 

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm incompetent," Julia said the night before the final battle. All the fighters were gathered around a campfire, discussing the present situation. Wang served as spokesperson of the rest of the Tekken warriors, "You don't know what your facing, Julia. This demon bears phenomenal powers beyond your wildest imagination. She will steal your power and use it against you. She has the power to do that to us all." 

"I can do it, old man. Don't you tell me what I _can't_ do. You think that my mother wasted most of her life teaching me how to fight? You think her methods are a load of crap?" 

"No, Julia. We are only saying that we would be a lot more secure, knowing that someone with a much more spiritual knowledge would go in there instead. We would have a better chance of defeating the unknown." 

"Then who do you suggest we take instead?" She waited for an answer but did not get one. "See my point! All of you are so frightened that I will lose this battle! Well, I don't care what any of you think! I will fight to the death." 

"You are doing it for the wrong reasons," Wang countered. "Fighting in the name of love won't be enough to stand up to the Unknown. This battle has the power to determine the fate of tomorrow. We all might not be here in time to come, because you might not win." 

"I will not listen to the ranting of an old man. I have better things to do. I'm fighting that battle whether you like it or not!" Before anyone could stop her, Julia walked off into the night. 

_No you're not. Not if I can help it. _

** 

The Final Battle 

There was a religious ceremony for Julia before she embarked into the temple. All of the fighters had gathered at the cave entrance that morning to pray for the world's fate and they would continue to do so until the battle ended.

With all of their eyes closed, and minds concentrated on prayer, none of the fighters noticed a second figure slip into the temple entrance. 

Once Julia stepped inside she was faced with a ghastly sight. A hideous woman, overshadowed by a beast waited for her at the end of the cave. On the far walls, torches danced in the air, illuminating the demonic glow in the creature's eyes. It patiently waited for Julia at the end of the arena. Once Julia walked up to the creature she waited. 

"Who comes before me and for what purpose?" The menacing echo of the woman's voice slithered through Julia's ears. 

"The name is Julia and I come to release Jin from your control." 

"You have a poor reason, but I accept the challenge." 

The two immediately engaged into battle. It was a gruesome fight. Each one attacked right after the other. There were times that the Unknown looked like she would fall, but she kept on getting up and fought back with more ferocity than before. Julia, meanwhile, remained steadfast and alert. She used her combo moves, knowing that it was the best way to cripple her opponent. Yet, no matter how expertly she fought, the Unknown surprised her by using a combination of attacks stolen from other fighters. She utilized Heihachi's moves, which Julia, at the time she fought him, had a hard time blocking. At this point, Julia felt overwhelmed by the Unknown's attacks, but she kept on fighting, harder than ever before. She kept the memory of Jin in her heart and used it to fuel her anger. She leashed out at the creature and finally, after a long struggle, she had her on the floor. The Unknown had a ghastly wound on her side and she was breathing heavily. At this moment, Julia decided to use her finishing move, but to her horror she saw the wound at the Unknown's side start to heal. Julia frowned at this and leaned closer to inspect the healing injury. At this time she was close to the Unknown's face. 

Suddenly, the Unknown opened her eyes and momentarily blinded Julia with the awesome light emitting from the her two ocular orbs. Julia fell back, closing her eyes and shielding her face. The Unknown got up and prepared to do the finishing move. Once strike of her hand would permanently disfigure Julia and confine her into a wheelchair for life. 

"STOOOP!"  
The Unknown paused and gazed at the warrior's direction. "Huh?" 

"Your fight is not with her…it is with me!" 

"Who are you?" 

"Hwoarang." 

Familiarization crossed the Unknown's eyes and immediately she began to smile. "Ah-h. I've been hoping to face someone like you. I feel your heart and your intentions are more fruitful than this lovesick girl." 

"Then fight me." 

"State your purpose." 

"To save you from yourself." 

The Unknown threw back her head and released gallous laughter. Her shrieks roared across the cave and shook the cavern walls. "You amuse me," she spat. "Defeating you will be so much better. I have poisoned this girl and she will no longer prove to be an equal match. But someone of your skill is much more inviting." 

She kicked Julia aside and made way for Hwoarang to enter the ring. "You have a poisoned mind," Hwoarang began. "What have you done with her?" 

"Whose her?" 

"Naya." 

For a second, Hwoarang felt her eyes flicker, but the motion disappeared when she delivered her first move. Her attacks were much like to Anna's, feral and possessive. Her power was great and her skill exceeding. When Hwoarang pounded her to the floor, she got up and this time surprised him with a new form of attack. Her moves were sinisterly familiar. For a while, as he blocked her moves, Hwoarang tried to think who her attacks reminded him of. When the thought came to him, Hwoarang grew shocked. 

"Oh my God! Naya!" 

The Unknown advanced on him and now she used Hwoarang's attacks against himself. He had a hard time defending himself. The creature's power was extensive and magnificent. Hwoarang was now using his most powerful moves and to his dismay, they did little damage to his opponent. He was near the end of giving up when he finally had the creature on the ground. He gazed into her eyes. "What are you," he asked insultingly. 

The creature struggled. 

He gazed into her yellow eyes. 

"Get off me!" 

"No," he said, as if in a trance. He gazed deeper, deeper until he saw past all exteriors. 

"No…." Hwoarang replied. "NO! Naya!" 

"What did you just call me!" 

"Oh my God." 

The creature threw him off. Hwoarang landed on the ground. 

"Naya…," he desperately called, "Naya what happened to you?" 

"Why are you calling me by that name? Who is Naya?" 

"You are!" 

The creature advanced and tackled him. "Your mistaken," she said as they struggled, "Naya is no longer alive. I possess her body now, she belongs to me!" 

"NO!" Hwoarang punched the creature off of him. He got up and continued to stare in amazement. "How can this be," he proclaimed. 

The memory of Anna taunting him, reminding him that he would never keep what he loved, came to him. His anger fueled and now he attacked the creature with fresh ferocity. He kicked her endlessly, hitting every part of her. The creature was beginning to grow weak. He knew that he could defeat her if he continued his attack, but Hwoarang was getting tired himself. He knew that he would not be able to continue like this for long. At one point he had to stop. When he did, the Unknown came back with an attack of her own. He could measure her level of strength by her hit and noticed that she was getting defensively weak. The being would quite sooner or later. But right now, she was using the last of her strength to punch him in the face. All the while, she kept smiling, joyous of the fight's turn of event. 

"You will die soon," she proclaimed. 

"I refuse to fight you." 

"And why is that?" She punched him again. Hwoarang stumbled. 

"Because I refuse to harm you." 

"Pathetic! Then you will lose and the fate of the world is mine!" 

"I won't lose, and if you did win, the fate of the world won't be in your hands, it will be in Naya's." 

"Liar!" 

"You possess her body, but it's apparent that you don't possess her soul!" 

The Unknown kicked him. Hwoarang looked like he was near ready to fall. His face was heavily bruised and his arms and legs cut up. Yet despite he state, he refused to lift a finger to defend himself. 

"I do possess her soul, you fool. I control her entire body!" 

They continued to struggle. "For centuries I have thrived in this cave, believing that I would never die, but there came a time where my body began to grow weak. I knew my spirit would live, it was only the body that needed to be replaced. But I wasn't just going to have any body, but to possess a being of my own relation. I had no family, so I used Heihachi's seed to fertilize my egg and give birth to a daughter, the human whom I would possess when she came of age. Now that she is off age, I control her body and _soul!"_

"If you controlled her entire body," Hwoarang replied, "then you wouldn't be crying." 

The creature paused, puzzled by his sudden announcement. "What?" 

She swiped a finger across her eyes. A fresh crystal lay at the palm of her hand. "What is this? Why am I crying? No! No…it won't stop! Why? Why does it keep coming out? No…NOOOO! I can't see! _These cursed tears are blurring my vision!" _

Hwoarang stepped back. He knew what was happening. "Fight it, fight her off Naya! I know you can do it!"

The creature struggled and howled in pain. 

"Please Naya, I need you to be strong! Fight her!" 

The Unknown thrashed widely, rolling on the ground, covering her eyes. 

"Naya, I know you can do it! Please, fight for me! I love you…" 

A bright light enveloped the room and suddenly the creature was lifted before the altar of the cave and swallowed by the enveloping light. Hwoarang screamed Naya's name countless times, calling out to her. 

The light blinded him, making him shield his eyes from the awesome light. It lasted for several minutes then finally died away. 

He slowly opened his eyes and frantically searched the area. He called her name, but he could hear no answer. 

"Naya, where are you?" 

A commotion made Hwoarang turn. He found Jin Kazama standing behind him. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Jin did not spare Hwoarang any of his attention. He had his eyes on the ground before Hwoarang, glimpsing the limp body of an unconscious girl. He brushed past Hwoarang and approached the lifeless body. He bent low to her and swept a strand of hair from the side of her face. 

"Julia…" 

The figure did not stir. He felt her neck and then slowly began to pick her up. 

"What are you going?" Hwoarang asked. 

Jin finally acknowledged his presence. "It's finally over," he replied, "since the demon is gone, I am no longer a slave." 

Hwoarang remained silent momentarily. "How is she," he finally asked. 

"Like you care." Jin saw the concern in Hwoarang's eyes and sighed. "She'll be fine. She's blind, but not for long. I will stay by her side so that I am the first thing she sees. If you were in my place, I think you should do the same thing." 

Jin turned his back and disappeared into the darkness with Julia in his arms, cradled like a sleeping child. 

Suddenly, a moan caught his attention. Hwoarang did not think twice when he ran over to the altar and found Naya's uncovered body laying there. 

"Naya." He whispered. He slowly approached her and held her. To his surprise he began to cry. "Thank you God." 

She moaned again and turned to face him. For a while, he stared at her lovely face, enjoying her features. He felt his heart sing by the look at her. 

Slowly, her eyes opened. When she saw his face, she smiled. "Is it over?" 

Hwoarang was too choked for words. He only nodded. 

Naya looked down at the rest of her body. She began to blush. "At least I could have made a more modest entrance." 

Hwoarang laughed. "I like it better this way," he said, " at least I get to look at you." 

"Don't even think about it," she warned. "I won't give myself to anyone out of wedlock." 

"You're an old fashioned girl." 

"There's still a lot about me you don't know." 

"But what I do know about you, I already love." 

She gazed up at him and smiled. "And I you." 

Hwoarang swallowed. He could not contain himself any longer. His hand began to stroke her face and Naya could tell what he had on his mind. 

"Hwoarang…no." 

He stopped. "I love you Naya." 

"I know…it was you who saved me. I could feel your pain as we battled. I struggled to get free, but it was your courage that unlocked my prison. No one has ever felt for me as much as you do…I couldn't lose you. The struggle was too intense that I started crying. I could not bear the thought of hurting you." 

"Naya…" 

"Yes?" 

"I don't care anymore. You're with me and I'm not going to lose you _ever _again." 

She smiled which made him kiss her. When they let go he could not get her out of his mind. "Naya…" 

"Yes?" 

"If you don't want to do anything until marriage…then..." 

"What?" 

"Why don't you marry me?" 

She smiled. He already knew her answer. 

   [1]: mailto:ariadne@shinra.org



End file.
